Twins and Vampires
by Pr1nc3ss K3nny
Summary: I was born as an identical twin to a clumsy, danger magnet named Isabella Marie Swan. I was the younger twin, my name is Mackenzie Lizbeth Swan. Moving back to Forks had been my idea I know, but I didn't expect the move back to Forks with my sister, Bella, to be so strange, or to meet an asshole of a vampire, James, or to even fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1 Edited

**A/N: This is in fact chapter one, but it could also be considered a prologue due to the content. But considering the length. We'll just call it chapter one. I own nothing but my character. I hope you like her. I hope she isn't too mary-sue, if she is, please let me know. I won't fix it in the current chapters, but I will slowly have her grow out of certain personality traits if need be. I'm currently writing this and a Naruto fic, both are mainly just for fun, but I still take them seriously, this one probably more so then the other.**

 **Reviews motivate me to write more and post more chapters. Though, not leaving reviews won't make me not update, but I won't update as quickly. Sometimes writing one chapter can take me weeks, even a few months because I lack the motivation. This is just a fair warning to anyone who favourites this story :3 I really do like it when people review, because it tells me that you enjoyed this, and I won't know if you don't tell me. Following and favouriting do it too. Alright, this rant is over for now. Please enjoy this chapter. The character is not me. This is not a self insert. I just really like her name.**

 **Revised Summary: I was born as an identical twin to a clumsy, danger magnet named Isabella Marie Swan. I was the younger twin, named Mackenzie Lizbeth Swan. Moving back to Forks had been my idea I know, but I didn't expect the move back to Forks with my twin sister, Bella, to be so strange, or to meet an asshole of a vampire, James, or to even fall in love with him. What I did expect, was an adventure, just not like this.**

\- Mackenzie Willow

* * *

The last thing I could remember before losing consciousness was falling. Which made me wonder? Did I finally die? I had been pretty sick lately, so it's only plausible. Now that I think back, it was pretty hard to breath.

1987

For the longest that I could remember, it was warm and quiet, a silent companion by my side who occasionally kicked me, or hit me. But it was okay, for some reason, I didn't mind. My hand reached over at some point and held tightly to the other person.

At this point I realized that I had died, and the floaty feeling was me, floating around a womb. Strange, I shouldn't realize or even know these things. Did I somehow keep my memories? Maybe, maybe not, hopefully I'll get lucky and forget them.

It was only what felt like an eternity later, that I was born. I was a twin from what my understanding it, an identical twin to a baby girl which should hint that I was also a girl. My vision was rather blurry, and my hearing felt as though I had water in my ears. The air was freezing as I was being gently wiped down, my voice coming out as quiet whimpers, my infant body unable to cope or even handle the freezing air. Wrapped up comfortably in a purple blanket, I was handed to my father; or rather the man who I assumed was my father.

"She's so beautiful Renee," he murmured, cooing down at me. He sounded young, maybe eighteen, nineteen, or somewhere around there. From what I could tell, he was cleanly shaved and had pretty brown hair.

I blinked up at him. My hair in my other life was a mucky blonde colour, like it looked like dirty water. But his hair was a chocolate brown colour, I wish I could see him clearly, then I would be able to tell what colour his eyes were. My money is one blue or brown.

"Hand her over Charlie," a woman's voice, presumably my mother said from somewhere behind me. I was handed over and my gaze quickly landed on a pink blanket that was resting across from me. I couldn't stop the yawn from escaping me as I began to feel exhausted. This baby body has had enough excitement for one day.

1987

It was three months after being born, I can see so much clearer and I was correct at assuming my dad had either blue or brown eyes. His eyes were a beautiful deep chocolate brown colour. My eyes were a murky green in my other life, so if I get his eyes, that'd be spectacular, I've always wanted brown eyes.

The man kept calling me Mackenzie, I wasn't a huge fan of long names, and I'll make sure they know this once I can talk. I looked to the side and stared at my sister. She stared back with greyish eyes; I knew that once we get older, our eyes will settle into their permanent colours, around our first birthday anyway.

My infant body let out a loud whine when my stomach began to hurt. I was getting hungry again. I wanted food now.

Our father came barging in, it was early morning if the dark sky outside was anything to go by. I continued to whimper and cry. He quickly checked me over and deemed I needed I diaper change, but when I refused to cease my hollering, he quickly brought me to the kitchen, where he fixed up a bottle expertly with one hand, it was then that my twin sister Isabella let out an identical cry, I knew she was also hungry. I eagerly drank from the bottle as my mother came into the kitchen with my sister, fixing up her bottle as well. I finished my own bottle with a yawn as I snuggled into my dad's chest. He was my favourite out of my two parents. Mainly because he was patient and gentle while mom was slightly rough and gets annoyed easily without enough sleep.

I quickly fell asleep as my father carried me up the stairs.

1988

At a year old, it had been seven months since out mother had taken us from our father, Bella was the first one to sit up, but I was the first one walking, not wanting to be bested by my twin sister. From what I understand, our mother had sent a video of it to our father. Bella started walking not long after. I call her Bella because my baby mouth still finds it difficult to talk. But her name had been my first word, my second word was dada. I wasn't a big fan of my mother. I missed my dad constantly.

Looking into my sister's brown eyes, her brown hair was long, and reached past her ears already. My own brown eyes stared back at me when I looked into the Mirror my sister had found. There wasn't a single difference at all, even our clothes were identical. Don't know how mom is going to tell us apart now. Looking back at my sister, I took her hand and led her away from the reflective surface. I was finding it harder and harder to remember my past life. Not that I cared, this was my life now. Looking up at my grandmother, who was knitting in an old rocking chair, I couldn't help but huff slightly. It was getting close to our lunch time and Bella was gonna start whining again soon. We had started teething not long ago. I already had a couple of teeth in the front and Bella had only one tooth in the front on the top. Looking at her, I could see her brow furrow in discomfort.

"Nan," I said, tugging on her skirt. "Nan," I said a bit louder when she didn't acknowledge me.

Bella's eyes filled with tears and I was beginning to feel the ache in my gums as well. "Nan," I tugged harder, stomping my foot in frustration.

Grandmother looked up and gazed at me with soft blue eyes. "What is it Max," she was only one who could tell us apart, which was why I preferred to hang around her. Mother stopped trying a while ago, figuring that she would be able to tell in a few more years, which wasn't a lie. Our father could tell us apart as well.

"Hungy," I said, pouting slightly as Bella's grip on my hand tightened as a small hiccup escaping as she tried not to cry. "Bella teef huwt," I said seriously, looking at my twin who whined softly. We had learned the word teeth when my first one popped through, it had been such a relief that I cried. I could only speak small sentences, and it usually sounded like baby talk but they were actual words. I knew my favourite colour was purple and green, and Bella's was also purple.

"Well, then let's get you something to eat," she smiled, going to the kitchen to prepare us some baby food. I don't know why people complain about it, it tastes pretty good. Once we were settled in our high chairs, Nan handed me a spoon and a bowl of baby cereal and began to feed Bella. I learned how to properly hold a spoon a month ago. Though, I tend to get frustrated easily and throw the food, I try to finish at least most of it before I decide to toss it onto the floor. Perk of being a toddler, I don't have to clean it up.

Eating a pretty good portion of it before I accidentally dropped my spoon, I tried picking it up several times before getting fed up and throwing it onto the ground with a shriek of frustration.

"That's no way to treat your food Max," Nan said lovingly. I pouted before grumbling. It was gonna be nap time soon. And I was getting tired. Glaring at the tray of my high chair, I continued to pout and grumble.

1989

Our second birthday came pretty quickly. Mom started dressing me in a green outfits identical to Bella's purple ones, due to Nan continuously nagging her about it. She'd say that Nan was hard to get along with, but when it was just us with her, she was generally loving and overall an perfect Grandma.

Mom had taken us to the store with her, she had taken one of those car carts, and Bella and I sat in the car thing, a steering wheel to each of us. She took great joy in continuously pressing the squeaky horn. It was pretty entertaining once I joined in. We let out identical shrill laughs, getting awes from the other shoppers. Since we're identical twins, they all had to ask who was who. I couldn't wait to start school when we can start the 'which one is which' game. It was always entertaining to watch the twins on Arthur trick people. Or from the Harry potter books the Weasely twins, of course, those books haven't even been written yet.

Looking up curiously at the adults around us after getting out of the cart, I quickly held onto my sister's hand to prevent her from wandering as I held onto mom's pant leg. The year was 1989 when I checked the calendar. I don't know much about this time, but I do know that cell phones do not exist. Not yet anyway. Adults made me nervous, mainly because I was only two, and if they decide to hurt me or kidnap me or my sister, I wouldn't be able to do anything but scream and shout.

"Mama, go home now?" I looked up at her, just as she was bagging the last of the groceries. We still lived with Nan, and California was a beautiful state, I just wasn't a big fan of the heat. I miss Washington.

"Yes Mackenzie, we're going home now," She smiled down at me.

I huffed; I still couldn't voice my preference on a shorter name, due to my short vocabulary. Yeah, I can think like an adult, but my tiny body didn't know how to pronounce some things.

"I like Max," I finally said, staring up at my mother, she never liked that my grandmother called me a boy's name. But I loved it. "And Bella likes Bella," I looked at my sister who shrugged. She didn't really care, not yet anyway; I knew she would care later.

"Max is a boy's name Mackenzie," mom said seriously, giving me a stern look.

"Then I like Liz," I stomped my foot, I was referring to my middle name, Lizbeth, not at all a fan of Mackenzie, "I like Kenzie too,"

Mother finally gave in, I could tell by her expression. "Alright, I'll call you Kenzie," she smiled ruffling my hair gently as she took my hand, her other arm held all the grocery bags.

1990

On our third birthday, we celebrated in an apartment mother had gotten; her big happy smile read more than the celebration, she was ecstatic that she finally managed to get our own place. Though, when I voiced missing my father, she blinked and her smile fell.

"I'm sorry Kenzie, your daddy couldn't make it this year," he had managed to visit that last two birthdays, but I was willing to bet she didn't tell him our new address. She always tried to make him out to be a bad man, but really, she left him and took us with her. Bella missed him too.

"Mama, when will daddy visit?" she asked, holding my hand tightly, her brown eyes filled with child-like innocence and hope.

"I don't know, maybe at the end of the week," she smiled as she set the cake down in front of us. Her blue eyes alight with happiness as she started singing the happy birthday song to us, a bulky video camera in her hands.

We eagerly and happily blew out our candles. The cake had 'Happy Birthday Bella and Kenzie,' in icing, Happy birthday was in pink icing and Bella's name was in purple while mine was in green, the 'and' was also in pink. The rest was white frosting over a chocolate cake.

After we blew out our candles, mom had saved the video and shut off the camera before serving us our cake and ice cream. I was very happy with the turn out. I love chocolate.

1991

A week after we turned four, I asked my mother to sign me up for Karate lessons.

"Why do you want to take Karate, why not Ballet?" she asked, frowning.

"To be able to protect myself and Bella if we get in trouble," I said honestly, crawling up onto her bed with her, my hair reaching just pass my shoulders, Bella, my ever loyal shadow, followed after me.

"You don't have to protect me Kenzie," She said, her lips pulled down into a pout as she crossed her arms across her chest, her long sleeved purple pajama shirt and on her legs were my green pajama pants, while I wore her purple ones and my green top. Our jammies were the same, identical pattern despite colour, which is why we trade every so often.

"Yes I do, you're clumsy and trouble finds you no matter where we go, remember you got stung by a bee yesterday," I pointed at her, my brows raised as she huffed.

"So," she muttered, unable to come up with a proper response. Her hair was in the exact same style as mine, we liked to look as alike as possible. The year was 1991, and we start school year after next. I want to hurry up and get into Karate.

"Please mama!" I begged, pulling the puppy dog eyes. "I promise not to quit halfway through,"

"Oh alright, but only if you take Ballet with your sister," she said seriously, and I was willing to do anything to get into this class.

"Okay!" I nodded, but Bella only complained.

"I don't want to take Ballet," she whined, pouting at our mother. We were only four, so it was no surprise that mother only chuckled. We weren't going to start until next year, because it was a 5 and up class. Considering that we now live in phoenix Arizona now, in a nice once story house with two bedrooms, I was quite content in this place. It was just really hot all the time.

1992

Looking at my twin sister, her hair up in a bun and she was dressed in a pink leotard and pink tutu, I was as well, but looking at her was like looking in a mirror. "We look stupid," I said seriously, tugging at my sister's tutu. We don't start kindergarten till next year. Since it was Saturday today, it was ballet day, and Sunday was my Karate class. Tuesdays were also Karate class day and Thursdays were ballet. I really did not want to do this. But since our birthday was in about ten days, we got to start today. Our birthday was in September, on the 13th.

"Yeah," she also tugged on the tutu, frowning at the colour. "Why pink?" she whined, pouting up at out mother who was taking pictures.

"Oh, my precious girls look so cute," she cooed, causing me to sigh. Wishing I lived with my dad rather than my mom. Lucky for us, starting this summer, we get to go visit him in Washington for a month. The state, he lives in Forks, a really green and wet town. I loved it there, but my sister didn't so much.

"Let's get this over with," I murmured to Bella, who nodded and followed me into the main room, where we were introduced to the rest of the class. They got our names wrong, but we didn't bother correcting them, knowing it would do us no good.

1993

At six years old, we met Jacob Black, our dad's best friend's young son; he was two years younger than us, making him four years old. I eagerly and happily made mud pies with him. He was also the only one who could tell us apart without messing up once. We don't know how, but he could, he also seemed to have this huge crush on my sister.

"Hey, Jake, let's go and get something to eat, I'm hungry," I said, standing up and wiping my muddy hands on my jeans. During the month we stay with our dad, we don't have ballet classes and my Karate classes are completely removed from the schedule as of last summer, since a lot of kids seem to go on vacation, so our sensei decided to cut that month out and start up again a month before school starts. Every other day would be Karate and Ballet, and sometimes they would happen on the same day an hour after one another.

"My sensei told me if I keep up with my pace of learning, I could be a yellow belt before my seventh birthday," I grinned at Jake, who looked at me in awe as I demonstrated a kick and punch. I was pretty excited; I want to get my yellow belt quickly so that I can put up this silly white belt.

1994

At seven years old, I was proudly wearing my Yellow belt, Bella had this proud look in her eyes and mom had a teary eyed look.

"On this day, December 15th 1994, you, Mackenzie Lizbeth Swan, advance from White to Yellow," My Sensei also had a proud look on his face. He had been teaching me for two years, and I started to think of this man as my uncle. He really treated me like his niece. I had my hair up in a ponytail as I bowed to my Sensei. He was really the only person I wanted the approval of, since he would know when the right time for to level up was. I was even gonna have my picture up on the wall of fame in the Dojo.

"I'm proud of you Max," Sensei said, smiling down at me. "You proved with hard work and effort that you were serious about the lessons."

"Of course Sensei, I want to learn how to protect and defend," I said seriously. "I'm going to work towards getting the orange belt by my ninth birthday,"

Sensei nodded. "That's the spirit!" he said loudly, grinning down at me as I beamed up at him. A lot of the kids in his class were older than me and most of them were boys. They ridiculed and teased me. Not anymore, once they realize a girl who's younger than them got her yellow belt before them, when they had been in this class a year before I started, they will stop their teasing, though they would probably just say I cheated. As long as I know the truth, I don't care what they think. I got here through hard work and hours of practicing.

1995

Bella and I hid in a closet, we were supposed to be out there dancing, but we didn't really care. We were eight years old now, and we really didn't want to be here, hugging her knees to her chest, Bella frowned, we could hear our mother calling for us, her footsteps indicating that she walked pass the closet twice.

"I hate ballet," I mumbled, my legs crossed in the criss cross apple sauce formation we learned in kindergarten, my hands gripping where my legs crossed.

Bella nodded, choosing to stay quiet as she eyed the door.

"I bet you she's running around with the silly camera of hers with it still on and filming," I said, amused, eyeing my sister with a slightly concerned look on my face.

She nodded again, remaining silent as she let out a quiet sigh.

"I know you don't want to be here, if we weren't just eight years old, I'd walk home with you," I smiled, bumping shoulders with her.

She gave me a soft smile and nodded.

"There you two are," our mother's voice startled the both of us as we looked up at her. "Why aren't you out there?"

"We don't want to be here mom!" Bella and I said in unison. "We hate ballet,"

Her expression saddened slightly as she looked at us, seeing how serious we were. "Oh alright, I'll let you drop out then," she said, slightly exasperated.

I nodded; tomorrow I had a Karate competition. So that was one thing I was looking forward to this weekend.

1996/97

I was sitting in the room I shared with my sister in our dad's place, the two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. It was the summer after my ninth birthday. So currently I wasn't amused due to the fact that my dad was forcing me to wear a frilly skirt. Bella had no problems with it currently. We were dressed in identical purple outfits. I huffed as I stood up, the skirt falling down to my knees as I looked at Bella. "I do not want to wear this," I muttered.

"It's only for tonight Max," she snickered slightly, grabbing my hand, tugging me out of our room. "Come on, dad's waiting,"

If you're wondering why we were dressed so nicely, it's because we were going to a town bar-b-que, the first one in years, I wasn't a big fan of crowds, and neither was Bella, but I was also the more social out of the two of us, taking after our mom who's a social butterfly while Bella takes after our dad who is more quiet and reserved.

Walking up to our dad, I gave him an annoyed look. "I don't want to deal with the mortals," Bella snickered; I had started to refer to the other humans as Humans and Mortals because I rather not be associated with the rude and stupid people.

"Well you have to deal with the mortals for at least an hour Max," he grinned down at me. "Jake will be there with this dad,"

My mood instantly got better; Jake was my best friend in this town, while Bella is my Best friend since birth. Also, you're probably wondering why I don't talk about my past life anymore, I completely forgot about it after I turned seven. So it doesn't bother me anymore. Looking at my twin, I grinned. "Alright dad," I nodded, looking up at him. "But only if Jake is gonna be there,"

A few hours into the bar-b-que, I sat on the ground under a tree with Bella on my left side and Jake on my right. We were panting as we had just got done running around the park where the que was being held. I had more stamina due to me keeping up with my Karate lessons, which reminds me.

"Hey Jake, guess what?" I puffed out, grinning at my best who could barely breathe.

"Wh-what?" he gasped out.

"I'm an orange belt now," I stated proudly, my brown eyes alight with pride.

"Really?" he asked sitting up slightly, looking at me in awe.

"Yeah, she got it two months after we turned nine," Bella replied for me, causing me to nod eagerly.

"Yup, I'm getting pretty powerful huh?" I asked, puffing out my chest and cheeks to make myself look tough.

"Yeah!" The seven year old boy said excitedly, looking up at me almost as though I were a god.

I couldn't help but feel prideful as I beamed down at the smaller boy. "I'll teach you a few moves next summer, yeah?" I stood up, grinning down at the boy, who nodded eagerly, not at all complaining.

1997

When I turned ten years old, I found a manga that I absolutely needed to have. It took hours of begging my mother for it, before she finally consented and bought it for me, and that was the start of my obsession of the Manga Naruto. It had just been published that year, 1997. I was so excited and I got quickly attached to the main character, Naruto, so much so I started using his catch phrase "Believe it!" and it stuck so quickly.

Bella didn't understand my love for that type of literature, I tried to get her into it, but she just couldn't, at least she can say she tried. I was currently rereading the first volume again, it was the only one published and I was so excited for the next volume to come out that I could hardly sit still.

1998

At eleven, we were in our last year of elementary school. Bella wasn't a big fan of it, but we were pretty popular due to the single fact that we were identical twins. We even dressed the same for the first week of school. I was pretty good at math, history, and science, but Bella's strong suit was English, I took her classes for a while that she didn't like in exchange that she went to mine. It worked well, especially since we could copy each other's personalities easily. We never made friends, choosing to stay close to only one another.

Looking at my sister, who sat in gym class with me, she was nervously playing with the laces of her shoes. The teacher was telling us about the rules of dodgeball, Bella wasn't really athletic and she was clumsy, and we both knew she was going to get out quickly. I refused to be on a different team than my sister, so luckily we got put on the same team. I could protect her to the best of my abilities if she failed to dodge the balls I would hit them away with another ball. My reflexes were great, but then again, I had recently gotten my green belt as well.

1999

At twelve we had identical schedules in our first year of middle school, and we let each other copy our homework, though, Bella was starting to take on studying. It was near the end of the year, I had decided that by my sophomore year I would get my black belt in Karate, so I've been training and practicing every day. I was only a week away from getting my blue belt, which I was absolutely excited for. After all, it was only a year after receiving my green belt. Since I was in sixth grade, I have to work extra hard to get the next four belts in the next four years. Cuz after that, or even before that, I'm making Bella take kickboxing with me. I had already taught her some judo moves a judo instructor taught us the day Sensei had called in sick. She can now easily flip full grown men onto their backs over her shoulder.

I relaxed back on my bed in our room, another Volume of Naruto in my hand. I realized that with learning Karate, it is really similar to their Taijutsu. Grinning slightly, I turned the page and continued reading.

"Will you put that down and study with me?" Bella said, annoyed as she stared at me from her own bed.

"But it's so much more interesting than schoolwork sis," I complained, but complied anyway, putting my bookmark in and closed the book before going over and plopping onto her bed, taking a peek at her textbook before groaning. "Why do you even want to study, it's so boring!" I whined, flopping over onto my back as closed my eyes as I pouted. Her text book was a new addition, just published this year, 1999.

"Because, studying helps the information stick," She said, poking my stomach with the eraser of her pencil, causing me to swat her hand away.

"Whatever," I muttered, sitting up as I stared at the textbook. "I'll just study your notes," I smirked slightly.

2000

At thirteen I was a purple belt, two weeks from receiving my red belt. My sister and I were in seventh grade, our mom was really proud of us, honestly glad that we hadn't dropped out like most teens. I mean, come on, we made it to year 2000, that should give us enough credit. Looking at my sister, I grinned slightly. "Well, this is our second to last year of middle school; let's make the best of it."

She nodded, smiling at me, I could tell she was nervous, she had been asked out last year, after turning the guy down, she didn't want to face him again. I tugged at her hair to pull her out of her daydream. "Come on sis, don't think too hard on it, he won't hold a grudge against you, and if he does, I'll fight him for you," I winked.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I hate how you can read me so easily,"

"It comes with the package of having a great twin such as I," I pointed to my chest as I grinned at her. We still keep our hair the same as one another's, if she cuts her hair, I'd cut mine, if I put my hair up, she puts her hair up. Most of the time our outfits match too, and it's usually on accident.

Today, she's wearing a flowy white top and dark blue jeans, I was wearing an identical pale blue top and dark blue jeans. I grinned at her even wider, which just caused her to shake her head at me. "Let's just get to our class,"

Yeah, we have identical schedules again, not that I'm complaining.

2001

At fourteen we started eighth grade. The year was 2001, and we were a year from being freshman at North High school. We had visited it last week, and from the looks of it, it was a pretty decent school. We've been pretty excited about attending it next year, but only due to the sheer size of the library (for me it was the large size of the manga collection it had), and halfway through the first month of eighth I earned my brown belt. I was pretty excited, only this year, Bella decided she didn't want to visit our dad in Forks, so he had to go through the effort to come visit us in California. Yeah, we'd go to California just to visit our dad. I miss him every-day and I just want to be near him more and more, couldn't even begin to tell you why.

2002

At fifteen, I earned my black belt and finally graduated from the Dojo. My Sensei, who had aged obviously, grinned down at me. I was the youngest student to graduate. I beamed up at him and could hardly contain myself.

"I'm proud of you Max," He said, clapping his hand onto my shoulder with a proud smile.

"Thank you Sensei," I grinned even brighter if possible. My other classmates in the Dojo stood around us, some with jealous looks, like the boy who've been learning with me since day one was only a purple belt. I turned to the class and bowed to them. "It was an honor learning with you,"

They bowed back and repeated my words. Standing up straight, I grinned at my mom and sister, Dad had managed to come down as well, he was standing next to Bella with a camera in his hands. After the ceremony, I quickly leapt at my dad and hugged him tightly.

"I'm proud of you my little warrior," he murmured, he had taken to calling me that when I was seven after I had told him about my Karate lessons.

"Thanks for coming dad," I grinned, pulling away from him as I stood back and looked at Bella, who nodded.

"I'm proud too Sis," she said, poking my shoulders. "Though, I still say I don't need protecting,"

I rolled my eyes, "You definitely need protecting," I teased, looking up at dad, who secretly agreed with me. Bella might have been older, but I was definitely tougher and a bit more mature at times.

"Do not," she grumbled, causing dad and I to laugh.

2003

At sixteen, we started our sophomore year at North High, by now I had already read all of their Manga collection. We had a step dad too, mom had started dating him last year, and I just didn't really like him until a week ago when he had bought me six new volumes of Naruto. He got on my good side with that one.

Looking at Bella, who couldn't stop sighing, we were currently sitting in the living room doing homework. Hers was geometry and mine was English. I was almost done with the Essay I had to write. But she looked stuck on a problem, but I knew that wasn't why she was sighing.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at her seriously, my hair held back by a green headband.

"Mom seems unhappy," she whispered, looking at our mother who was staring listlessly out the window.

"Yeah, well with Phil gone all the time, it's no wonder that she's sad, she's lonely you know," I whispered back, knowing that he was planning to ask her to marry him, he told me the same day he bought me the manga, I told him to go for it, because I knew he made her happy. He was happy he got the scary twin's approval.

"I think we should move in with dad," I whispered, getting an offended look from my sister. "You know she doesn't go with him because of us don't you? She only stays for us," I poked her cheek as a look of realization spread across her face. "So we gotta convince her that we would like to move in with dad and that we're both okay with this,"

She nodded, though I knew she didn't approve of it. She wanted our mom happy more than she wanted to stay comfortable in the dry heat of Arizona. "Alright," she nodded again, agreeing with me. "Though, it's gonna take a while for me to be even remotely okay with this idea," she whispered, before going back to her homework.

2004

After we turned seventeen, mom had married Phil, and Bella and I were trying our hardest to convince her that we're both okay with her leaving with him, and that we'll move in with dad and we're both okay with it.

It only took a week of convincing her to get us at the airport where we were now. Carry-on bags with us.

"Are you girls sure?" she asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes mom," I said, exasperated, leaning heavily on one leg as I watched her hug my sister tightly, before moving on to me.

"Mom, we have to go or we'll miss our flight," Bella said suddenly, already grabbing her bag from tugging on my arm.

"Alright girls, email me every day and call at least once a week," she said seriously before waving as Bella dragged me down the hall towards our plane.

"This is gonna be an adventure," I grinned, getting a scoff from my sister. "What?"

"This is gonna be your type of adventure Max, I prefer to stay warm and try here," she muttered.

I shrugged, taking my seat next to the window while she took the seat next to me.

"Still it'll be an adventure," Little did I know, just how true that would be.


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

**So, I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the first one. but I had found a pretty decent spot to stop, so I decided to leave it there.**

 **Thank you for your Reviews. Here's your replies xD**

 **Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: I'm really glad that you liked this enough to favourite and follow my story. I'm hoping to portray Bella as a more confident individual, and that the Cullens will be more of a positive thing than negative fic.**

 **teambellaedward: Thank you for your review, I'm glad to know you liked it C:**

I couldn't stop myself from bouncing in my seat as I watched the ground slowly come closer to the plane as we landed. We were finally back in Washington after so many years, (Three,) though we were a couple hours from Forks, I knew I was seeing my dad in a few minutes, around ten maybe. I looked at Bella, who looked almost sick to her stomach.

"Come on sis, it's not that bad," I said, unbuckling when we got the okay to do so. I was genuinely excited, so my face was alight with a bright grin I would normally save for family only and never grin around other people. I was a little less reserved than my sister, more outgoing, but I never really grin this brightly unless something makes me genuinely thrilled, like seeing my dad for the first time in a couple of years.

"To you maybe," she grumbled as she grabbed her bag. I chuckled, shouldering my own as I led her off the plane as calmly as I could. Once outside, I couldn't stop myself from breathing in eagerly, the fresh cool air was a welcoming feeling in my lungs. Looking back at my sister, I grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go find dad!" I said eagerly, tugging on her arm. She was wearing a thin shirt and jeans, while I was smart and wore a sweater and jeans. I continued to drag her to baggage claim where we found our bags and spun around, eyes searching the crowd for our father. "At least here, our skin colour is normal," I mused, looking at my sister who rolled her eyes. I snickered and went back to looking through the crowd. "Man, is he late, or are we in the wrong area?"

"I would never be late to pick up my girls," a familiar voice rang out from behind me; I grinned wider and turned around.

"Dad!" I tackled the taller man in a hug, beaming brightly up at him. "You're here! Oh, it's great to see you!"

Our dad, Charlie, chuckled as he hugged me back. "I missed your energy kiddo," he said before looking at my sister, who stood there awkwardly. She had taken to calling our dad Charlie around mom, but with me, I wouldn't allow her to.

"Hey Ch- Dad," she quickly corrected herself. I knew dad noticed but he pretended not to. He stood there just as awkwardly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hey Bells," he smiled sheepishly as he gave her a one-armed hug. Before grabbing one of her bags, I took both of mine and beamed, following him to where he parked his car.

I could tell Bella was thinking, 'please not the police cruiser,' and I laughed when I saw that's exactly what he brought to pick us up. I mean, what else would he bring, this was his only vehicle.

She let out a quiet groan that only I could hear. I laughed silently at her misery, before helping dad load our things into the trunk. "I'll sit in the back," I grinned, giving my sister a smirk as she looked at me in horror. She really hated awkward situations.

Climbing in the back, I braced myself for the most awkward ride of the year, though; I was actually looking forward to it. I sneakily grinned as I watched the scenery pass by us as dad pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive back home.

8

Pulling up to the house, I noticed two things. One, the bright, burnt orange, old ass truck sitting in the driveway, and two…

"JAKE!" I flew out the back once dad opened the door for me, quickly tackling my best friend into a hug. Looking over at Billy, I grinned. "Hey Uncle Billy, looking good," I winked, getting a laugh from the old man. (He's not that old, I just liked to call him that,)

"Probably better than I feel," he grinned, looking at my dad. "We brought it over just like we promised,"

"I rebuilt the engine myself," Jake said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh really?" I smirked, raising a brow at him, crossing my arms across my chest.

He nodded, "yeah, I wanted to make sure it was safe for you girls," he nodded at my sister. We both had our licenses, and it was pretty fun to drive.

"Well, it does look sturdy enough for Bells, and it's a classic, which is good in my books," I nodded my approval. "The colour could be better though,"

"You didn't have to do this dad," Bella tried to reason with our father, her cheeks bright red.

"Hey Bella, remember me?" Jake asked eagerly, his cheeks slightly red.

She nodded, "How could I forget when you and Max video chat constantly at three am on a school night," her voice was tinged with annoyance as she looked back at Dad.

"I wanted to Bells, it's one of the welcome home gifts," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"One of?" Bella and I asked in unison, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Yeah, let me show you," Dad grinned brightly as he made his way towards the house.

I looked up at Jake and grinned, "I'll come to visit later so we can catch up!" I then quickly made my way towards Bella, before dragging her towards our dad, who was waiting patiently by the open door. Since it was January, it was snowy; ice could easily be seen on the ground. Bella almost fell twice already, lucky her I was there to catch her!

Quickly shoving my sister inside, I waved to Jake before closing the door behind me. Looking at my dad, he smiled and led us upstairs, where we were shocked to find an extra door. "This is your room, Max," He opened the door and inside were some of my trophies and my posters up on the wall, my bed had a pretty green comforter and matching pillow case and sheet set. The carpet was forest green and the walls were a nice pastel green.

"Oh dad, you remember I liked the carpet!" I grinned, exploring the room, on my desk, was an old desktop monitor, and a corded phone. "Let's go see your room Bells!" I quickly pulled her pass the door I knew was my dad's room and towards the room, my sister and I used to share. Throwing open the door, I grinned; my sister's comforter and sheets were a pretty pastel purple, which had an identical pattern to my own. Her walls were bare, mainly because she didn't have any posters here, but she did have pretty flowy purple curtains, unlike me, and her floor was hardwood, my sister was exploring the closet area while I moved on to her desk. She had the same desktop monitor as me and an older corded phone.

"This is great," she said softly, looking at her blanket.

"I couldn't tell what you would want, so I had some of the neighbor's help pick something out," Dad said, smiling nervously.

"It's great," she said again, giving our dad an awkward smile. Charlie nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll leave you girls to unpack," he murmured, quickly making his way down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, I started laughing really hard.

"Oh man, you guys are so tense!" I snickered, trying to keep my voice down.

Bella, who had taken a seat on her bed, threw one of her pillows at me. "Shut up Max," she grumbled, pulling her suitcase up onto her bed, pulling clothes out of it and setting them neatly onto her bed.

"Alright, I'll leave you to this and go unpack my own things," Handing her pillow back to her, I stood up and began making my way back to my room, I saw dad making his way back down the hall towards Bella's room again.

"Oh, just to let you girls know, and I hope you don't mind, but you start school tomorrow," he smiled sheepishly.

I nodded, "It's all good, thanks dad," I grinned before entering my room, knowing Bella agreed with me.

"A new adventure starts Tomorrow," I grinned, this was gonna be fun.


	3. Chapter 3 Edited

**So, this was fun to write xD Like, a lot of fun. I hope Bella appeared more confident in this chapter. The next chapter is when Max first meets James. It's a huge time skip I guess. I'd rather skip over Bella and Edwards budding romance mainly because nothing changed and it happens the same and we already know how it happened. The only difference is, Bella isn't a little whiny toddler when Edward doesn't pay attention to her. I think you'll like how James shows up next chapter. It's gonna be the baseball thing going on.**

 **Reply to your reviews**

 **Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: I'm glad my story gave you inspiration xD It made me happy to know this. Not too much will change with the plot, since I like how Carlisle is and Jasper is fine the way he is, hopefully I can portray Emmett the way I see him, the funny older brother figure who is super protective but likes to tease you hardcore, and how Rose will be mean, but secretly caring. Esme is a motherly person, as am I, so I will make her even more like a mom who worries and wants to protect her children more then she did in the books and movies. Alice will be less scheming hopefully, and more fun and sweet. I'm glad this is interesting, I know you wanted me to update soon, so here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my character and a few side characters that will eventually be introduced.**

Today was Tuesday, the first day of school for us in a new town, I had chosen to wear a pair of dark blue jeans, a long-sleeved dark grey shirt, and a dark blue short sleeved Jersey over it, an image of a crown on the back with the word crown hovering over the points. Stepping out of my room, I saw Bella wearing an identical outfit, except her shirt was pale grey and her jersey tee was green.

"We did it again Bells," I mused, linking arms with her, we even had identical brown coats. She laughed, nodding.

"I don't how we do it," she sighed as we made our way down the stairs to the kitchen, where dad had poured us each a bowl of cereal.

"Have a good day at school girls, I trust you will be able to find it," he looked at us worriedly.

"Yeah dad, I remember where it is," I grinned at him, quickly eating my bowl of cereal.

He nodded, "Well, I'll see you after work," he nodded again before leaving.

Bella finished eating a few minutes after me. Handing her bag to her, I shouldered mine and grinned. "Ready to go, dear old sis?" I asked, holding her truck keys in my hand. "I'm driving first, since I know where to go," having a photographic memory helped a lot with some things.

"I'm two minutes older then you," she scoffed, making her way outside, making me laugh.

"Still makes you older!" I skipped over to the truck, being careful of the ice patches. It was January, so it was pretty damn cold.

I watched as she slipped on the ice, I stood there with a blank look as I watched her collect herself before she carefully stood and made her way to the passenger door. Once she was safely inside, I climbed in and started up the engine, wincing at how loud it was. "Damn,"

Bella nodded, her cheeks already red from embarrassment and we hadn't even left the driveway yet.

Shrugging, I pulled out and made my way towards the direction of the school. Humming softly as I kept my eyes on the road. The urge to go fast was hitting me hard, but this damn thing doesn't go faster than the speed limit.

The school was in sight within five minutes and you could see people already showing up.

"Damn, why so early people?!" I almost shouted as I pulled into an empty spot. Glaring through the windshield, I couldn't help but huff as I turned the engine off. The silence was so deafening that my ears were ringing.

The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my dazed state and I watched my sister climb out only for her to disappear suddenly. I snorted after realizing she slipped again. Getting out myself, I grabbed my bag and watched as my sister carefully climbed back up to her feet.

"Did the ground need a hug?" I asked, amused, getting a glare from my rather shy twin.

"Shut up Max," she grumbled, before grabbing onto my shoulder as I carefully made my way across the icy patch. Once we were safely off of it, she let me go. Looking back at her, I grinned.

"Let's go get our schedules," I said, linking my arm with hers to help her cross icy patches. She was silently grateful for my presence as it made it easier to ignore the others. Or at least, that's what I think, which is usually what she thinks.

When we opened the door to the administrative office, I couldn't help the sigh of relief from the heat that poured out. Rubbing my hands together, I made my way to the desk. The woman behind it had curly red hair and she was pale, a bit pudgy too. "Excuse me," I said, causing her to look up and her eyes widened behind her glasses.

"Oh you must be the Swan twins," she said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes, going to say something along the lines of, 'No shit, what gave you that idea,' before Bella jabbed her elbow into my ribs, causing me to glare at her.

"Let me guess, you're Isabella and you're Mackenzie," She pointed to me first then my sister, causing me to snort.

"We prefer Bella and Max, and no, I'm Max and she's Bella," I pointed to myself first then my sister, causing her to huff. Not once has someone gotten right. "And we'd like out schedules please."

The woman blushed in embarrassment and nodded, quickly handed us the papers, before explaining that the pink slip was meant for the teacher's to sign to prove that we went and we were to return them after school.

Bella assured the woman that we will bring the sheets back before dragging me out. The cold slapped me in the face almost painfully. "Damn, I know moving here was my idea, but fuck is it cold," I shuddered, following Bella. Looking down at my schedule, I saw I had Math first. "What's your first class?" I asked, automatically assuming her class was different from mine.

"English," she replied, reading through her own schedule. I couldn't help but sigh. "Different than yours?" she asked, taking a peek at my schedule.

I nodded, pocketing my schedule. "I'll walk you to your class, come on," I grinned slightly as I led her by her elbow.

It was then that we bumped into a tall black haired boy. "Hey, you must be Isabella and Mackenzie Swan," He snapped a few pictures of us. "You're really identical," he grinned, looking a bit closer to us as if trying to find a difference.

"Good luck with that boy," I said, slightly annoyed. "You won't find a difference at all,"

Bella nodded in agreement, smiling sheepishly at me before hiding slightly behind me, I mean, I am the more confident twin, I can actually talk to people, but that doesn't mean I like to.

"Wow, what's got your knickers in a twist," he asked, slightly offended.

I rolled my eyes. "Its early morning, and you're already starting with this bull," I said honestly, before dragging my sister away. "So annoying," I mumbled softly.

Bella just let me do as I pleased as I pulled her down the hall of the English block, having already memorized the map. I led her to her class with two minutes until the bell rang.

"Have fun, good luck, see you during lunch," I waved, before heading towards my own class. I didn't much care for this.

8

At lunch, I saw my poor dear sister being harassed by a group of students. Walking up to them, I scowled. "It'd be nice if you had waited for me," I said to my sister, causing a couple of kids to gasp.

"There's not even a slight difference," a dark-skinned boy I hadn't met yet muttered, looking between me and Bella with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I know, now, I'd like it if you kept your lips off my sister!" I sat down next to her and glared, causing Bella to sigh in annoyance.

"Max, they aren't doing anything wrong," she muttered, scowling at me, pouting slightly. She's gotten more confident over the years. She started standing up for herself more since we were in middle school, standing up for others as well. Looking at her with a smirk, I shook my head.

"Ah, poor sweet innocent Bella doesn't know when guys are hitting on her," I sighed, before glaring at Mike and the other kid. "Don't touch her if you know what's good for you,"

Mike scoffed slightly. "What can you do about it?" he asked haughtily.

"My sister is a black belt in Karate, has been for two years now," Bella said proudly and confidently. "She's started taking kick boxing and Judo classes as well,"

I nodded, "Bella's taking kick boxing as well, she's got a mean right hook, so watch out," I smirked, before standing up. "I'm going to that empty over there, you're free to follow me," I said to her, but she shook her head.

"I'm going to stay here and try to make some friends," she smiled sheepishly, but I just nodded.

"Have fun," and left her there to fend for herself. She'd have to get a back bone sooner or later. And the best way to help her do that is to push her in the deep end and watch her either sink or swim.


	4. Chapter 4 Edited

**First, I like to say that a good portion of this chapter is made possible due to my marvelous Beta Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan. Thanks so much Darlin', this is made possible because of you and I'm eternally grateful! Second I'm sorry for the late rewrite and update! I do hope you'll forgive me! Half of this is Tobi's and the other half is mine, we both put equal work in this! Please enjoy.**

Saturday is the one day of the week that I've been dreading.

My sister Bella agreed to go dress shopping in Port Angeles with two of the girls from the Forks High School's so-called "popular" clique and there was one of the girls I didn't trust and wouldn't trust even if it were a life and death situation. Lucky for me, I have a Karate lesson to teach in one of the dojos there. Honestly, I was way more excited at the thought of having my own actual students than shopping with my sister and her friends. The plan was to meet up at this restaurant when we were all finished. So that means dojo time for me and dreadful shopping―which I knew she hated―for Bella.

I was actually getting paid to teach today, since I was a prodigy in martial arts, having excelled faster than most people could. It was loud and sweaty in the dojo. I had got used to the slight stink that'd waft in the air from all of the hard-work the various students would put into their practice, so it didn't bother me much. It actually had me grinning like a jackass. My class today was going to be a full house with kids and new students ranging from ages five to eleven.

I made my way around the room and helped some of the younger kids fix their stances and corrected the older kids on theirs, impressed that some of them got it down-pact with me only showing them the right way once. Looking at the students who got it right on the first try, I smiled proudly and patted their shoulders. We had been doing this for the few hours that my class takes up, practicing stances. As the session was coming to an end, I decided to end it with meditating which I found always relaxed me after a long day of training.

"Alright kiddos, today's lesson is over," I announced once I saw some parents showing up to pick up their kids. A couple of students groaned, and some of them looked relieved.

"Sensei," One of the younger kids walked up to me, a seven-year-old boy named Tommy Wilde. "I like you better than our other Sensei!" he smiled at me before whispering for only me to hear, "…he's mean."

Tommy crossed his arms and poured, "I was gonna' quit and go to another class, but if you teach here… I think I wanna' stay," He beamed up at me, his curly blonde hair and his bright green eyes were definitely something I would expect from such an angelic kid. He had a missing front tooth and freckles sprinkled across his cheeks.

"Well Tommy, you can expect to see me here every Saturday," I grinned down at him, ruffling his hair. He nodded, before noticing his mother, a tall woman who looked as though she were on a busy phone call, dressed in a purple pencil skirt and suit jacket. She ran nimble fingers through her straight blonde hair as her bright blue eyes, flickered across the dojo before landing on Tommy.

He let out an annoyed sigh, muttering incoherently to himself before grinning up at me once again. "I'll see you next Saturday then Sensei!"

I watched as he ran off to get his jacket and shoes before he stood in front of his mother. His little mouth ran off excitedly but she only gave him a brief look and a pat on the head walking towards the exit to leave the dojo. Tommy had a slightly heartbroken expression on his face as he followed his mother dejectedly, making my heart clench.

Once the last few kids were picked up, the sun had already set and skies beginning to darken for the night.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck to ease some of the tension from tonight. I felt so exhausted all of a sudden but I guess it could be because I was an actual teacher now. I also felt slightly annoyed because my heart kept clenching and unclenching.

Somewhere in the back of my mind was a little blonde and a freckled boy named Tommy Wilde and his business-like-seemingly-uncaring-mother. I didn't like seeing the look on his face when she seemed more interested in her phone call than her son's progress in martial arts. He was a good kid from what I observed today and he was… actually pretty good. He reminded me of myself when I was younger. Renée was a good mother, don't get me wrong, but there were times when I wish she paid a little more attention to me. I was a daddy's girl for a reason. It made me wish that there was something I could do to help strengthen Tommy and his mother's bond. Maybe a talk with her would help. It looked like I needed to plan a counterattack of sorts.

But that could wait for another day.

I made sure the dojo was decent and presentable for the next day and proceeded to stick the key I was given in the lock to the doors and make sure it was secure. After locking up, I began to slow trek towards the restaurant that I was told to meet the girls at around this time.

The streets were dimly lit and slightly empty as I made my way towards the restaurant. Shit, Forks even seemed busier at night than Port Angeles was at the moment. I shrug those thoughts away and begin to cross over to the next street, but the sound of shuffling feet and snickers followed behind me make me stop my walk, flaring and poking at the oncoming irritation boiling inside of me. I turn to glare at the cause of my newfound emotion among others. When I see who it is or who they are, I scowl.

What are you doing?!" there were at least four of them. Each with their own signature smile etched on their faces that I wanted to slap and drop kick. They seemed to be calculating something. One shifted to the left, another shifted to the right and soon enough two stood in front of me and the other two stood behind me. I was circled in a trap.

Relaxing my stance so that it'd be easier to fight back if needed, I stood my ground and stared at them waiting for what explanation they had for the pure nonsense they were trying to pull over on me.

"Oh, nothing…" one trailed off, his tone laced with pure amusement.

"Just checking out that fine ass of yours, sweetcheeks," one behind me, probably the ring leader, said confidently. I could feel someone's body heat radiating towards my own and it did nothing but make me even angrier.

I narrowed my eyes further than they were already glared, speaking to the one with the slick ass remark regarding my derrière, "I'd like it if you didn't do that, thanks." I then turn around to face him and roll my eyes before walking right through their little brigade. Once I began making my way towards the restaurant again, I knew they followed and I never let my guard down once.

A gruff hand briefly, just briefly, touched my shoulder and I snapped. An almost feral growl erupted from the back of my throat as I grabbed the hand tightly, gripping his forearm with my other hand. I effortlessly threw him over my shoulder, slamming my foot into the back of his head, effectively knocking him unconscious. Turning to the other three, I dodged a swing that one of the idiots threw at me. Punching him in the side of the throat before kicking him in the ribs, I heard one snap as he yowled in pain.

I got down in a traditional defense stance, stared at them with cold yet uninterested brown eyes. "Anyone else feeling foolish enough to mess with me?" They shook their heads, quickly helping their friends up before running off.

With a huff, I straighten my stance, cracking my neck once to the left, once to the right.

That's when I heard someone clapping.

Great, not another one!

Whipping around, my breath caught in my throat. I wasn't breathing for a split second and I may have drooled a little.

Standing before me was a man; he was shirtless, which seemed stupid considering it was cold and ripped. Stacks of abs, all toned and muscular, like chiseled stone. The dirty part of me wanted to lick his chest while the other side wanted to slap a damn coat on him. It was pushing towards the high 60s. His blonde hair looked like spun, golden silk. It was tied back and his eyes… those eyes were blood red, contrasting hard against his pale as snow skin.

I almost choked on air again as he moved closer to me.

He took a deep breath in, his whole form vibrating for a moment before he breathed out, "Wow, you're a feisty one, aren't you?"

The smirk on his face widened when I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest… unintentionally squeezing my breasts together. This man had no shame looking right at them.

Something happened.

I did a Bella thing and I started to chew my bottom lip, all whilst struggling to somehow make my long sleeved shirt longer and not be designed with a low-dipped v-neck.

A chuckle erupted from the back of his throat at that which made me raise a brow at him.

"And just exactly what do you want?" I asked as he came to suddenly stand in front of me. I noticed just how much taller he was then my short 5'4" self, automatically muttering, "Damn, you're huge."

Not having meant to say that out loud, I felt my cheeks flush bright red.

"You wanna' see what else's huge?" he looped his fingers in his belt loops teasingly, letting his sleek looking tongue jut out his mouth and graze quickly, gingerly across his lips. All while staring down at me, making my heart skip a beat.

I can't even believe I was actually considering that question. Pushing pass him, I continued my walk.

"No thank you!" I shouted, walking faster when he laughed, following after me.

"You're fun," he said, easily keeping pace with me.

I huffed out a big puff of air and rolled my eyes. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

He shrugged slightly. "Not really," then smirked at me again.

"Well… buzz off!" I shooed him away with my hand.

"Do I look like some type of insect to you?" He retorted back, staring down at me with those red eyes full of… I don't know!

A mosquito probably because he was so damn annoying and didn't know how to shoo when asked to. But an insect? Well, he gave off a dangerous air, one that spoke of promises of death if he was so much as anger. Strangely though, I didn't feel like I was in danger.

I huffed again, frowning at the fact that nothing I did would get this guy to leave me alone. Staring at the ground I refused to meet his eyes for the fear that my heart would betray me and skip a beat again at the sight of this stranger. Ignoring his gaze seemed to not work because my ears could still pick up this humming of a strange tune. I felt myself get more and more irritated as the humming I figure to be coming from him got louder and drowned itself in my ears.

No humming from a stranger should have soothed me so much that it annoyed me.

"Will you stop?!" I shouted at him, wanting to punch him in the throat give him a chop to the back if he refused.

"Nah, I think I'm good," he mused as he went back to humming, his eyes piercing into mine, causing me to blush again. My eye twitches a bit and I could bang my head on the concrete sidewalk for blushing like an idiot.

"I'm James," he suddenly says, looking at me earnestly, almost expectantly. When I didn't say anything he sighed dramatically, "its common courtesy to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves to you, ya' know."

"Max," I forced out with a pout, "my name is Max." No way was he getting my full name….

James nodded, grinning at me almost predatorily. Again, I didn't feel the need to flee like someone else would if he looked at them like that. It's strange.

"It's nice to meet you, Max." James flashed me a toothy grin, revealing the most straight and white teeth I've ever seen. "Even if that is a boy's name…"

It's strange that I don't feel any alarm around him but not strange that I want to bust all the perfect teeth from his slick mouth.

But I feel like losing my composure would further fuel his need to annoy me. My arms cross as I sigh back, "I would say the feeling is mutual, but I can't considering you seem to find it amusing to annoy the bricks off me. And Max is a name of endearment given to me by people I care about. Boy's name or not, you should consider yourself lucky that you even got that, and should be insulted that I don't trust you enough to give out my real name, thank you very much." I continued walking, glad to see he was a little stunned at what I said and very happy to see those girls, Jessica and Angela.

Angela I liked, she was such a sweet heart and actually honest about herself, while Jessica seemed fake.

I can see that James recovered from his stupor because he was suddenly at my side and throws his arm over my shoulders.

"That's hurtful Max," he says dramatically, a fake wounded expression on his face as he looks at me, "while I did say it was a boy's name, you didn't hear me say I didn't like it… and I'd love to find out your real name…" he tone was hopeful. Too hopeful, causing me to huff again. I tried to shrug him off my shoulders but… he wouldn't budge. Jessica noticed and a look of jealously flashed across her face as she looked the man up and down while Angela seemed to notice how uncomfortable he makes me.

I frowned at him, sarcastically laughing out a, "Ha!" Then poked at his chest, "I don't believe you!" I smirked slightly, not noticing how cold his skin was. "And learning my real name is a privilege. One you're not going to get tonight, pal."

He frowned at me, watching my face with such an intense look that I almost faltered.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side curiously as his eyes following the curve of my neck. He was about to say something but suddenly he let me go and that was when I heard a car door slam shut that made me shake a little. Looking behind him, I saw Edward, a guy from school. The same guy who Bella said disappeared on her after acting like she smelled like gym socks and suddenly wanted to be her friend. Now, I wonder what reason he could have to be here. And why did he seriously look mad and slightly predatory as he stared at James? I could also ask why my sister stood close to him, almost clinging to him. It was then that I noticed their similarly striking features.

Pale skin, perfect face… god-like complexion. Except for the eyes. James was probably a Halloween nutcase that liked to wear red contacts. Edward, on the other hand, had black eyes like the night that I guess he and his weird family liked to switch out for light brown, almost golden contacts…. Weird. Again.

James turned and caught eyes with Edward, tensing slightly, before looking down at me with a smirk. "Well, I'll see you later Max," he said, casually tossing a glare at the copper-haired boy before grinning at me again. He bowed dramatically before casually making his way down the street and around the corner, shirtless as the day he was born, muscled and looking like a sexy bum with just jeans and scuffed combat boots on.

"Yeah, bye," I waved even though he was already gone. I was stunned because, in my mind, I could still see his smile that was definitely more stunning than his predatory one. I followed with my eyes where he walked away, which was apparently the cause for concern when Bella came over to my side.

"Are you okay Max?" she asked, looking at me worriedly.

I blinked and look back at her. "Uh, yeah, I'm great," I replied, turning to her once he was for sure out of my sight and out of my mind. "Ready to eat?" I asked, grinning at her.

She frowned, not completely believing me. "Sure."

Turning to Edward, she gave him a curious look, causing him to nod. Her eyes widened in realization and her jaw dropped slightly as she looked at me with a worried expression.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine sis."

And what was up with her and Edward?

She, however, frowned again and shook her head, deciding not to fight me on this.

Looking at Eddie boy again, she glanced back at me. "I think I'll eat with Edward."

I frowned and rolled my eyes. Looking at the dark-eyed auburn-haired boy with a wistful smile, I warn him cheekily, "She better be home by curfew, Eddie boy. My black belt is no joke."

And if I can't do that, or even bruise his pretty face, then I can at least flip him over my shoulder and scare the fuck out of him.

He let out a small chuckle as he nodded, "Don't worry Max, she'll be home by curfew." he said, before gently leading my sister into the restaurant across the street while I followed Angela and Jessica into their own chosen place to eat.

"Who was that guy Max?" Jessica asked, jealousy lacing her voice, causing me to laugh.

"A prick who decided to follow me after my fight with a group of guys," I shrugged, getting shocked looks from both girls.

"You fought a group of guys?!" Angela squeaked out in concern, obviously fighting off the urge to check me over.

"Yeah, it was only like four, two of which decided to be smart and not challenge me," I smirked slightly as I ordered a burger and fries.

"Still, to think you fought off even one guy is kind of scary," Angela replied, grabbing our tray of food before walking towards one of the booths.

I nodded slightly, "I can give you two lessons in self-defense if you want, I am a certified Karate teacher," I had got the slip of paper stating this fact last summer when I took a course to see if I was qualified to teach youngsters the Martial Art.

"Really?" Jessica sounded as though she didn't believe me as she looked at me skeptically.

I nodded. "I got certified last summer." I picked up a fry and eagerly munched on it, the salty goodness definitely being worth the fight and annoying conversation with that red-eyed man named James.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer." Angela seemed eager to learn, especially with the dangers of the night time world. Jessica nodded in agreement, though seeming as if she still didn't believe me. I didn't care though. There were probably moments when she didn't seem fake or had a stick up her ass and hopefully they came soon so I could actually like her as a friend and help her learn.

"Alright, I'm free after school on Wednesday," I said seriously, picking up my burger, eagerly taking a bite out of it, humming happily at the flavor and closing my eyes, definitely feeling like it was worth the extra exercise that I really have no need to do due to my high metabolism. "Just call my house when you're ready."

The girls nodded, before turning to one another and talking about their dresses and how their dates for the dance were gonna go. I ignored them in favor of thinking about the strange blonde man. Who is he? And why does he feel so important?


	5. Chapter 5 Edited

**Okay, you guys have no idea how bad I feel about how late this is . my co-author/Beta was working really hard on a very good portion of this chapter, I basically just wrote the outline and she added the details. So say thanks to Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan for this awesomely long chapter xD It wouldn't have been possible without her expertise and help!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Max, and maybe a few side characters along the way.**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 ** _Marlastiano_** **: I'm glad you liked it XD**

 ** _Llorn_** **: Since the rewrite of chapter four, James is less possessive and cockier, but in a few chapters or so, he'll go back to being very possessive xD Thank you for your review.**

 ** _Mere1_** **: I am very glad that you like this chapter. This one should be better, hopefully, I hope you'll let me know what you think of this one too.**

 ** _Mrs. VampDiva Belikov_** **: I wanted to keep is as accurate as possible, also to explain the dream sequence, my beta wrote it, it begins with James as a more human with brown hair as explained in the books, and for the movie James, we just switched his hair to blonde as he became a vampire. I hope that can clear it up before you get confused.**

 **Seriously guys, thanks so much, I try to reply to reviews in every chapter. Reviews make me happy. And seriously! When did we reach over 80 followers?! I've never had that many before and it makes me so happy to find out this story is that popular already. XD Thanks so much guys!**

"Pass the ball, man!" A voice yelled.

My eyes flickered back and forth between Mike, Tyler and other guys playing a heated game of basketball on one side of the court. I'm all for sports and would have _loved_ to join but Coach Clapp had a strictly _"not just one girl is gonna' play on the court with a bunch of sweaty guys, now unless you can get other girls to join you to make a team, you're going to have to do something else"_ rule, that had me rolling my eyes and crossing my arms irritatedly. Jessica Stanley suggested the girls play volleyball but the vibe was already killed by the coach so I decided to sit out today.

She managed to get most of the girls in this class tossing the ball back and forth over the net and due to the training I had given her, she easily dodged the ball that the bleach blonde Lauren sent hurtling straight for her face. Her eyes widened at how easily she dodged and pounded it over the net. As I watched on, her gaze flickered to me with a questioning look to which I nodded, appreciatively.

She and Angela had really progressed since I started teaching them the basics of martial arts two weeks ago. They would come over for an hour of training on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday and we'd go over various techniques that helped Ange' with her posture and obviously Jessica with her reflexes.

It made me proud to realize how good I actually was with teaching and encouraged me to keep going down to the dojo in Port Angeles to continue classes with the beginners.

... I also hadn't seen **_him_** again since that fateful day.

I hate to admit it but I often found myself thinking back to that sexy beast of an annoying ass mysterious blonde who thought it was cool to wear red contacts and walk around without proper clothing when it was sixty degrees outside. That's freaking cold man.

 _James_ , annoying and irritating, _James_ that even managed to invade my dreamscape, the one place where I can escape! I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest again just thinking back to him and how I hadn't seen him since those guys decided it was cool to _attempt_ to try something on me.

"It's coming at you, Bella!" I heard a light voice shout, thankfully snapping me out of my thoughts of him.

A snicker snorted itself out from me because I'll be damned! They even had my twin Bella attempting to play volleyball. Doing that thing where she chewed her bottom lip, Bella cupped her hands together and whacked the ball in the air and instead of serving over the net, it almost had a mind of its own and started injuring a lot of other kids. But a nagging feeling in the back of my head wouldn't let me actually laugh at everyone else's expense.

As I sat pooled on the floor trying to watch both games of basketball and volleyball, my back tensed against the cushioned walls of the gym and I couldn't help but jolt at the feeling of the slight shiver that trembled down my spine.

It was this wrenching sensation building up in my gut. My mind was twisting and shifting like I had been on the _Twirl-A-Whirl_ ride at a fair and my body felt heavy, legs involuntarily shaking while crossed and palms sweating.

Something bad happened or is going to happen.

Coach Clapp blew once, twice into his whistle signaling that class was going to be over and pointed in the directions of each locker room. Girls to the left and boys to the right. I hopped from my spot and quickly grabbed Bella's arm, dragging her towards the locker room to change. Her eyebrows knit together and her brown eyes squinted like she noticed something I hadn't noticed myself―that I'm panicking.

"What's wrong, Max?! Are you okay? D-Did something happen?" she asked a boatload of questions, her voice full of concern and laced with worry.

There wasn't even a proper answer to any of those questions. I just had this gut feeling like it's a premonition of something bad to come...

Clearing my throat and licking my lips that suddenly felt dry, I whisper to her after pulling my _PE_ shirt over my head, "I feel like something bad is gonna' happen," then looking around cautiously, "or already happened."

Bella frowns slightly, her eyes trailing around us as we paused to quickly change into our regular clothes. The bell rings signaling school was ending and once done, we grabbed our jackets and bags before quickly leaving the school, heading for the truck.

"You want to drive?" I asked, before tossing the keys to her and climbing up into the passenger seat.

"Sure." it's not like she had a choice anyway.

Once she started up the truck, we were on our way home. I kept my eyes on the scenery, my chin in my hand as I observed the passing green, lips pulled down into a frown as I tried to figure where that bad feeling had come from.

Once we pulled into the driveway, I snapped out of my dazed state and grabbed my bag, expertly jumping down and landing on the ice, which wasn't so bad. I'm definitely glad for my natural sense of balance and ability to catch myself before I could slip on the ice.

Making my way into the house, our dad was getting ready for the late shift at the sheriff's office. Throwing on his jacket, Charlie gave us a smile, and a promise to be home for dinner.

"Dad... promise me you'll be safe out there." Ignoring the weird look he gave me, I shrug my shoulders and brush it off. "It's just a feeling I have that something's going to happen, dad... I always trust my gut, that's all."

He nodded, patting my head, sighing, "I'll keep that in mind, Max."

I frowned, watching him leave, my gut feeling only seeming to get worse the further his police cruiser got from the house.

Deep breath in, deep breath out, I'm about to go up to the stair but Bella comes racing down.

"Is he gone?"

Furrowing my eyebrows, I cross my arms over my chest and lean forward. "Is _who_ gone?"

Bella rolls those similar chocolate brown eyes and sighs exasperatedly, " _Charlie_ , Max. Is he gone?"

My head slowly nods causing her to smirk and run― _trip_ up the stairs and come down just as fast, of course missing a few steps along the way. Before I can even question her on why she's changed jackets and is carrying a purse instead of the homework that we both should be doing right now, the doorbell rings.

" _Bella_..."

"Max, please!" She pouts and puckers out her bottom lip in a begging fashion.

"Do I dare ask who's at the door?!" I shout to the ceiling as I open the front door to reveal no one other than too-much-hairspray- _Ed_ -boy.

He snickers for some odd reason and bows his perfect head slightly. "Hello, Mackenzie."

" _Max_." I correct him, arms still crossed, eyebrows still furrowed.

"H-Hey..." Bella breathes from behind me. "I'm ready."

"You look wonderful," _Edward_ tries to take a step forward but _I_ step in the way.

"Where are you two going?"

"Why, I'm taking her to meet my family, of course." He states, matter-of-factly with the smuggest smile I've ever seen.

"Your family." I deadpan.

He nods. "Yes."

Bella nudges me with her elbow to step aside and when I do, Edward enters the house and soundly closes the door behind him. They eye each other for a second and I wasn't liking it one bit. My sister couldn't possibly think of leaving the house in a time like this! And what time is it? It's time to listen to my gut because something was going to happen, be it tonight or _even_ this very moment.

I clear my throat to get Eddie's attention.

"You know my black-belt in martial arts is no joke right?" My arms uncross and I demonstrate an offensive stance before straightening up and crossing them again, quiescently saying, "I'm thinking about learning _white lotus_ kung-fu, one of the deadliest styles there is."

" _Not this again_..." I hear Bella mumble under her breath. _Oh, this was going to_ ** _so_** _happen again._

Edward nods his big head almost appreciatively, "I've heard of _white lotus_ before... my sister Rosalie is an avid fan of various forms of martial arts."

"Blondie from school likes martial arts?" I ask, incredulity evident in my tone. Who would've known that Edward's supermodel looking Barbie doll sister liked karate. At the mention of that little tidbit, a lightbulb goes off in my head. I try not to give it away with my smile or the tone of my voice as I chime eagerly, "Well, I'll just have to have a little chat with her about that― _in fac_ t, if Bella's going to meet your family, maybe I could come and talk to Rosalie about―"

 _Curse twins and their_ ** _knowing_** _ways..._

Said twin of mine shakes her head profusely and cuts in, "No, No, Max... that's really unnecess―"

I cut back, speaking mostly to Edward, "If I do master the white lotus... I could be invited to the _kumite_."

"The _kumite_?" He questions with raised eyebrows.

"The _Kumite_ ," I affirm.

"The _kumite_ , Max?" My sister asks.

"Yes, the _kumite_ , Bella." I agree, explaining further, "It's an invitation-only martial arts tournament with the deadliest fighters in the world."

"So I've heard..." the perfect-haired boy quietly notes, letting his eyebrows raise and then fall.

"I'm sure you have." This was going to be the part when I tell Bella she can't go anywhere with Edward and where we skip happily to our rooms and do our homework with each other or switch and do it for each other... **_not_**.

"Look, Max... I'll be gone three hours... _four_ hours tops! And I'm only meeting his parents and being formally introduced to his whole family..." my sister trails off in a whine that's followed by her sad "sister eyes" that always got to me, even when she'd do something and I'd have to cover for her.

Even though I had this horrible feeling... I can't resist the "sister eyes". Clicking my teeth in annoyance, I relent and wave her on. "You've got two hours and forty-five minutes _tops_."

"Three hours." She tries to bargain.

"Two hours and _fifty-five_ minutes. An extra ten to give you head start home." That was as far as I was going to go.

"Fine." Bella gives in with a nod, rushing to hug me and then heading out the door with Edward.

"I'll have her back in time, Max." He ducks his head inside, flashing me a crooked smile before I close the door in his face.

"Yeah, yeah!" I roll my eyes and shout knowing she'd hear me, "You owe me, Bells!"

Once the sound of an engine smoothly cranking up and tires squealing out the driveway flood my ears, I know they're gone and I'm off to start my homework.

 ** _Write a 500-word essay on a recent dream you've had. Who was in this dream? What happened? How did you react to it when you woke up?_**

My mood changed real quick to extreme irritation at the fact that I had an essay to write and for the fact that... my recent dreams have been about **_him_**. Annoying, albino-looking, sexy bum of a man named James who wants to know my real name but I won't let him...

With a quick sigh laced with my ever growing irritation, I flip open my notebook and diligently scribble my _name_ , _date_ , and _class_ at the top corner of the page. _493 more words._

 _To the naked eye, there was nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. He was average looking with an average build and due to his naturally unattractive facial features, it made his appearance less striking than most. The man had light brown short cropped hair that contrast with his burgundy eyes, seeming to darken into a molten black the longer he lingered in what looked to be a dense forest._

 _What was strange could be his movements. Or the fact that he was as still as a block of ice, the only movement being his nostrils flaring and hands forming poised claws. Likes predator. It's unknown who he is... yet there is a sense of familiarity. It's dark out. There's a soft glow of light from the sky and the rising sun can be seen along the horizon, scarcely visible in the twilight. He blinks his eyes once, twice and like a light switch, the sun is high in the sky and he's... sparkling. Like a disco ball. Like a million and one dazzling diamonds are embedded in his skin. And then I know and recognize who it is._

 _The brown cropped hair melds into a blonde that resembles silk spun gold and the unevenness of his face straightens into well-known features that would send my heart wanting to jump out of my body. His darkened eyes warp into that bloody red and slowly his lips curve into that signature smug smile._

 _James._

I jolted up, nearly crashing to wooden floors. It took me a while to realize that I fell asleep while writing that damn essay and once again ended up dreaming of him. My eyes adjusted to the setting darkness and a shiver races down my spine―not one of fear but one because of the breeze blowing through the room. The window was wide open, allowing whatever in the night into my room. When had I opened the window? I don't know. Why I had the feeling that I was being watched? I don't know. Why I had dreamed of James again? I don't know.

With a huff, I slam it shut and turn back to my desk and the half-written essay. My words started off and then slowly trailed into nothingness on the paper. I could tell exactly when I had fallen asleep as I wrote and it was kind of funny. _I wonder if I'll get away with turning this in._

A yawn broke through my lips as my eyes dart to the digital clock on the nightstand next to my bed; 8:44 p.m.

Bella should have been back. She's definitely heard it from me when she came home. And Ed-boy was sure to get uppercut into the middle of next week... as soon as I woke up from a little nap...

My body collapsed on the soft mattress with a slight creek and I drifted off once more for the second time in one day. Once again, I was visited by a vision of a sparkling James. Why he sparkled like a disco ball and would just look at me with such hungry eyes... I had no idea.

"Max..." A voice called my name in a hushed tone.

"Max, wake up," there was clap or two. Cold fingertips brushed across my cheeks and trailed slowly down to my neck, right above my jugular. That one touch made me groan slightly and had my cheeks flush piping hot... involuntarily squeezing my legs together.

I had no idea who was calling me or what said person wanted, but the name that brushed from my lips was one I wasn't expecting. "James?" My eyes fluttered open and there was no one in sight. No one in my room. The window was open again.

With a roll of my eyes, I rose from my bed and stomped over, slamming it shut once more. Maybe I had to talk to dad about gluing it shut since it liked to open on its own...

Behind me, the sound of the door slowly creaking open caught my attention and had me calling for that same name.

"James?" My hand shot over my mouth.

"... _who_?" It was my sister.

Slowly, my hand left my mouth and fell down to land back at my side. I felt a slight rush of disappointment for a moment and I don't know why. "Oh... Bells... it's just _you_."

Her eyebrows wrinkled a bit at that statement but she brushed it off with a shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm back."

My sister sprawled across my bed, sighing softly in irritation.

"How was the Cullens?" If that's what she and Edward were even truly doing... _what? she may have been_ ** _Bella_** _but my sister probably had a hard time controlling her hormones from the way she and Edward acted around each other._

Bella shrugged her shoulders once again. "Rosalie... broke a salad bowl."

A chuckle burst out of me and I shook my head, "what?!"

Bella rolled her eyes and elbowed me. "It's not funny!"

"What―what did you do?" I couldn't stop laughing.

Bella huffed in annoyance, "Other than Rosalie not liking me... it was _fantastic_." She was suddenly breathing hard and blushing like a madman, "his family is... _amazing_ , Max..."

" _Huh_." I nod, noting the way she seemed dazzled at the fact of meeting Edward's family. I change the subject though and motion to my homework. "Finish my essay for me and I'll help with the math."

Bella seems placated and smiles, hopping up to go to her bedroom to fetch her work. "Deal!"

I started helping her with the math, and she was so bad at it, it made me laugh.

"Geez Bells, I didn't realize you were this bad." I chirped in amusement, causing her to huff and glare at me.

"Shut up, Max... just explain this to me again." She pointed to the problem, causing me to roll my eyes and snort.

"Sure, sure," I muttered, before going into more detail with my explanation. It was introductions to arcsine, a trigonometric equation. After two more times, showing her how to calculate the answer and compute it onto a calculator, I point to the math problem. "Get it now?"

She sighed through her nose and nodded. "Yeah," she then went through the motions and got the next answer right. "Thanks, Max." she smiled at me, causing me to grin back.

"Anything for you, dear old sis," I tease, dodging when she tried to hit me with a pillow she brought from her room. "Hey foul!" I shouted, grabbing my own pillow before we began our pillow fight.

This was where dad found us, watching with slight amusement, though I could tell by his tense shoulders that something was wrong. I stopped swinging my pillow, which gave my sister an opening and she hit me upside the head with her pillow, sticking her tongue out at me in victory.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I asked, getting up off my bed after brushing my hair out of my face.

"It's Waylon, Max," he said softly. "He was found dead on his fishing boat earlier this evening." His voice cracked slightly.

I felt my shoulders droop and my jaw drop. Waylon was a great guy who would go fishing with my dad and me now and then, always cracking jokes and telling funny stories of my dad and him when they were younger.

"Dad…" I whispered softly, walking up to him and giving him a hug, "I am so sorry..." there were no other words to say.

"I have to head back to the station... just―I just came by for a quick dinner before starting up the review." His voice broke as he hugged me back before letting go.

"It's alright dad, we'll be fine tonight," Bella said, noticing the sad atmosphere.

"Yeah," I urge him down the stairs. "We'll have a big breakfast ready for you in the morning."

He nodded, wiping his eyes, "thanks," he smiled. "Really, thank you, I'll see you in the morning."

"See you, dad, be safe," I said to him, giving him a bright smile that probably didn't reach the eyes.

He smiled back slightly. "I will." And then he was gone.

Turning to my sister once I got back upstairs, I knew my expression was serious from the look she gave me. "I knew something bad was gonna' happen ever since earlier today, yet I still did nothing and now Waylon is dead!"

My anger and sadness molded into one, flaring. Before I knew it my fist collided with the wall, creating a small hole in the plaster. I glared at the green paint, as my shoulders shook and I breathed heavily.

"It's not your fault Max, you couldn't have known he was gonna die." Bella tried soothing me by rubbing my shoulders.

I forced myself to relax as I gave her a smile." Yeah, you're right, I should know this by now, but I haven't had a gut feeling like this in years."

With a sigh, I sit down on my bed, rubbing my face in exhaustion.

"Want me to sleep in here tonight?" Bella knew I'd stay awake all night and if she wasn't next to me, I'd be worried about her safety as well.

"Please," My bed was a queen, unlike Bella's full-sized so there was more than enough room for both of us on my bed. We haven't shared a bed since we were five since mom could afford to get us both our own beds at the time. "Thanks, Bells."

She nodded, before quickly leaving the room, presumably to brush her teeth and change into her PJs. I changed into my button up, green silk pajamas that my stepfather Phil got me one Christmas; they were real silk, soft against my skin yet warm and comfortable. Bella soon showed up with her favorite pillow, dressed in the same set as mine, but hers were blue. It made me smile. We don't do this as often as everyone thinks, we just really like to be comfortable, and these were the most comfortable sleeping clothes, right next to our matching fuzzy PJs.

After shutting off the light and putting away our homework, we crawled into bed. Laying in silence for a while, we both jumped when thunder sounded.

"There's gonna be another one this weekend," I said softly. It was Thursday, meaning that on Saturday, there's would be another thunderstorm. "I think the news said around noon."

She groaned, pouting slightly as she stared up at the ceiling, jumping again when thunder sounded along with a flash of lightning.

"Don't worry, sis," I murmur. "I'm right here, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." I grinned at her, getting a soft smile in return.

"Yeah." She then settled, snuggling into my blanket before falling asleep.

I stared at her for a bit, before staring up at the ceiling. Sighing softly, I closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep, this time no longer dreaming of the mysterious blonde named James, but instead, something far worse.

5

The next day at school, I was sitting on the back of Bella's truck in the parking lot, waiting for her to finish up whatever science lab she and Mike had got stuck with doing today. They didn't get to finish it in class today, much to Edward's dismay because apparently, he wanted to take her to Port Angeles. _Not happening anymore_ , I cheerfully chided in my head.

I don't know what it was about him, but something made me not want my sister to be with him. He was... strange. It was something I couldn't quite put my finger on yet but there was something about him that intrigued yet scared me, even though I'd never admitted it. Plus, I wanted to kick his ass. Who knows why.

My back was pressed against the cab of the truck, music blasting the melodies of _Wavves_ into my ears through the headphones as I ignored everyone. I was trying to calm my nerves, my left foot bouncing. I had gotten the idea of going to the diner for a double bacon, Philly cheese-steak sub, and seasoned fries, along with a slice of Cora's homemade sweet potato pie. I was definitely looking forward to the food. My love was spent on eating, food always making me feel better and fulfilled.

Tyler had ridden by twice in his oversized van, offering me a ride to the diner and a date but I refused him both times. At the moment I was my own boyfriend and I had no interest in dating. He almost got me at the mention of letting me order whatever I want off the menu with him paying _BUT_ , I still said no.

It's like guys didn't understand that word.

I had to turn up my music all the way and close my eyes so he'd go away. When it worked, I kept my eyes closed, focusing on the husky voice of the singer and the headbanger beat that had me smiling.

It wasn't until I felt the truck shake and one of my earbuds tugged from my ear that I opened my eyes and gasped.

It was him.

 _James_.

He kneeled in front of me with a smirk.

His eyes that bright crimson that I remember, only instead of being shirtless, he was wearing a rather familiar leather jacket...

" _Hiya_ ' Max," he said, almost laughingly, smirking at my shocked expression.

I relaxed slightly, a bit more than I intended to and gave him a perplexed look.

"Who are you?" I knew damn well who he was.

He gave me a questionable look before squinting his eyes at me as if he saw something I didn't.

" _James_." He motioned to himself and then poked my forehead, making me lean back away from him. " _Max_."

"I'll do it one more time so you understand," he motioned to himself, "Me, _James_..." then to me, "You, _Max_..."

I snorted at his attempt to play Tarzan and Jane, instead remarking, "Oh, _that's_ your name? I thought you were one of the guys from the _Black Eyed Peas_."

He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly interjected with a hard laced, "What are you doing here?" crossing my arms as I brought my knees up to my chest effortlessly.

"I said I'd see you didn't I?" He sat down heavily, shaking the truck with a thud.

My eyes rolled. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting to ever see you again, in fact, I was praying that I'd never have to see that ugly face of yours again." This was a lie, I honestly found him very attractive, and it seemed he knew it because his smirk only widened at the insult.

"Come on Max, you know you love me." He leaned slightly closer, grinning at me almost predatorily. I felt like I shrunk a size or two and he grew.

However, I cover that up with a scoff and roll my eyes again. "I do not love you, I hardly know you, for one, and two, I don't like cocky assholes such as yourself."

Another lie, I found his cocky attitude very attractive, though I would never admit it out loud.

"That's hurtful, Max," he said breezily, watching me as I stood up and hopped off the truck. "Where are you going off to, _chéri_?"

"Somewhere you aren't, _goujon_." I retorted, making my way towards the science building.

"Ooh, you think I'm a _stud_?" He exclaimed, a little too excited at that come back to him calling me _chéri_. I ignore him though.

"Come on Max," he followed me like a lost puppy. "Stay with me for the rest of the afternoon."

I stared at him, my expression obviously annoyed. "No, I have things to do and food to eat."

He stared at me, almost confused. "Food to eat?"

"Yes, _food_ is very important to me, I'd like to eat it." Bella and Mike needed to hurry up because then if they came James would leave _and_ I was stuck in the parking lot with a very attractive crimson eyed blond. _That didn't have sparkly skin as he did in my dream._ ** _A dream is just a dream._**

"So, food is more important than me?" he almost looked hurt, though I knew he was just acting.

"Considering the fact that I don't know you, and food is fundamental to life, _yes_ , food is more important than you." Turning my back on him as I continued my trek towards the building, completely ignoring the fact that he continued to follow me. When I jogged up the stairs about to enter the door, he stepped in front blocking the way.

I was a strong girl but when I tell you, me attempting to brush past him was _something_. It was like pushing against a brick wall. I got tired of looking at that smug face so I finally relented, " _Look_ , if I promise to hang out with you just this once, will you leave me alone?" I give him a deadpan look, his widening smirk only causing a shiver of regret to tremble down my back.

"Of course, _chéri_!" He then held out his hand for me to take and motioned towards the treeline, making me eye him suspiciously until he paused and turned towards the building doors.

Walking out of the school came my sister, and surprisingly not with Mike but with _Edward_. I hadn't even come to notice that prissy, shiny Volvo parked a few down from the truck. He was glaring at someone, _me_ , maybe but when I followed his line of sight, I sighed in exasperation.

"Bella, tell your boyfriend to leave James be," I muttered to her, and before she could question me, I took the hand of James. It was hard yet surprisingly soft like touching a smooth surface that was cold from the lack of contact. The electricity courses through my body making me glance at the sight of our hands interlocked.

I motioned to him to come on but he didn't move.

When I let go of his hand and finally stood in front of him, he still didn't notice me.

Lightly slapping his cheek three times got his attention easily.

"Do you guys know each other or something?! Stop having a staring contest with my sister's boyfriend, it won't do you any good." His once red eyes, now black, widened slightly. _Huh. Contacts that changed colors..._ He smirked down at me, causing me to roll my eyes yet fight a blush.

"No, I don't know him at all," he cooed matter-of-factly. "Are you ready to go?" it was then that he ignored my sister and her boyfriend then guided me over to the treeline where a motorcycle sat in place. My eyes widened and my eyebrows rose.

"You're kidding," I mumbled, looking back up at him, only to gulp. "You're not kidding."

He laughed outright, which caused parts of the parking lot to become dead silent as my cheeks flushed bright red. A few of the kids staying after school started whispering, I mean, this guy was sexy, with combat boots, a leather jacket, looking like the typical bad boy. I even noted the fact that Bella was watching warily like she was concerned. I'd just have tell her all the details later.

"Come on Max, let' go for a ride," He turned and swung a leg over his bike, grinning at me as I hesitated to get on. "You're not _scared_ , are ya'?"

My cheeks reddened and puffed out at him as I pouted, giving him a slight glare, "No, I'm not." Swinging my leg over the bike, I got on behind him, gripping the sides of his jacket. He laughed again as he started it up before pulling away from the side of the treeline quickly, riding onto the streets which caused me to scream loudly and wrap my arms tightly around his mid-section, pressing close for the fear of falling off.

His back vibrated as he chuckled, "Hold on tightly, _chéri_!" He shouted to me as he picked up the speed, driving through the town quickly before it seemed as though we left town altogether.

The wind was sharp and cold and it stung when it hit my face. Tightening my grip, I realized that he was driving towards Port Angeles… why? But instead of asking questions I just kept my eyes closed, hiding my face into his back, breathing in the smell of pine, leather and strangely, wildflowers.

Maybe an hour or so later, we pulled to a stop in front of a building. It looked like an arcade of sorts. Furrowing my brow, I looked up at him as he got off, helping me down from his monstrosity of a vehicle. He did not seem to be the type to enjoy this stuff, he seemed more like the type to enjoy hiking and hunting.

"Why are we here?" granted, this was definitely what I considered _fun_ , I would have also considered hiking fun.

"I thought you'd want to play some of those old-school video games." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Raising a brow, I snorted slightly. "I would have enjoyed a hike too," I muttered, watching him perk up slightly.

"Really? Next time then... and perhaps we can have a little... _hunt_ ," He smirked at me, eyes twinkling wildly for a second, before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me into the building. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a clip filled with serious cash.

"I'll pay."

I scoffed slightly, but considering I didn't have a job, I had no choice but to let him pay, despite me not liking the idea at all.

I don't know how long we spent in the arcade, but he disappeared twice, each time his eyes would be as black as night, and when he would return, his eyes would be that beautiful ruby colour. He always seemed a bit tense, maybe even a little jittery. Stopping my game of _Pacman_ , I turned to give him a stern look.

"Do you want to go?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He barely played anything, too.

James gave me a long look before nodding. "Yeah, let's leave. I know another great place."

I rolled my eyes again before sighing softly; the sky was darkening a lot quicker due to the clouds, so when we stepped outside I almost couldn't see. If I had night blindness, I wouldn't have been able to.

"I should probably actually go home." I murmured, looking around, not paying attention, which caused me to bump into James' back as he stopped.

"Come on Max, just a few more hours." He looked back at me, almost pleadingly.

I shook my head. "I have homework, and my dad will kill me if I'm not home in the next two hours." I sighed almost dramatically.

He pouted slightly, before nodding. "Alright, fine, but since tomorrow is Saturday, you need to hang out with me all day." He grinned down at me widely, causing me to blush slightly.

"Fine," I muttered, before walking towards his bike. "Let's go."

He nodded, before getting onto the bike first, allowing me to get on. Clinging to him tightly I fought back a scream as he started it up and sped off. Normally I'd be the speed demon I usually am and laugh happily. But this is a motorcycle, and it's terrifying.

We pulled to a stop in front of my house, and I immediately saw my dad standing on the porch with an almost thunderous expression.

"Sorry dad, we went to Port Angeles, we went to an arcade and lost track of time." I smiled sheepishly up at him and his expression softened slightly. He could never stay mad at me, especially since I have a squeaky clean record and was usually a good kid.

"Alright, but don't let it happen again," he warned sternly before looking at James. He must have noticed that he looked quite a bit older than me. "Who's he?" He eyed his jacket and his eyes widened slightly.

"This is James, he's from Port Angeles, we met there and he said he came by to town today to see me and ask if I wanted to hang out." I shrugged, looking away slightly.

Dad nodded, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well Max, I best be getting on my way," James announced almost dramatically.

"Then go." I retorted, refusing to look back at him, but knowing he was smirking anyway.

"See you tomorrow then." And he was gone. When I got inside, dad almost snapped.

"I don't want you seeing that... _man_ , Max," he said quickly, slamming the front door shut.

Honestly, I don't want to see him either, but something draws me to him. "Come on dad, he's a nice guy and we both know I can beat his ass if he tries anything."

" _Language_ , young lady," Dad scolded before sighing. "I would fight you harder on this, but knowing how it will end, you will eventually win this argument."

I nodded, grinning at him. "I'm logical and intelligent, so are you but I see reason faster than you can." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, waving me off.

"Good night dad, love you." I kissed his cheek before quickly bounding up the stairs.

"Love you too, Max." Was his response before it went silent in the house. I just assumed Bella was asleep as I entered my room. Falling onto my bed, I sighed. I have all weekend to do my homework; I can get it done by Sunday. I was asleep almost before I can get both of my shoes off along with my jacket.


	6. Chapter 6 Edited

**Here's chapter 6 everyone! Also... WHEN DID WE REACH 100 FOLLOWERS?! Seriously, finding this out made me so happy, thanks so much guys! Here are the replies to the reviews, ya?**

 **lucefatale: Well, here is the long-awaited chapter xD I hope you enjoy it.**

 **blades(guest): I know I said she didn't have a job, but you can't really consider doing something you love a job can you? Sorry for changing stuff, I'm glad you enjoyed the revision chapter, I hope you like this chapter too :3 She might get paid to teach, but she absolutely loves it, she isn't one to consider doing something she loves as a job or chore because its fun, she thinks it has to be boring to be a job or chore heh.**

 **On with the chapter! xD**

Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! These are all much appreciated.

"Going somewhere?"

I jolted slightly at the sound of my dad's gruff voice bellowing out from behind me. Turning around slowly, I was met with a long, scrutinizing stare.

"Huh?" Was my first response. I _indeed_ did hear the question at hand but if I told him I was going to "hang out" with the same blonde with red eyes that he told me not to see... well, he might bust a vein. The same vein that was revealing it's hiding place on his forehead.

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a heavy sigh. "It's that... _boy_ , isn't it?"

I nod once. I'd never lie to Charlie about anything and although he seemed okay with it last night I knew otherwise. I reassure him once more, "Dad, he's **just** a friend."

"A _friend_ that is a _boy_ and a _boy_ that is a _man_! Let alone one that's not even from town, Max." He snapped, face turning red for a moment. "I've never seen him around here before and he chose the worst of times to come visit, especially because of... _that_."

Just as quickly as his anger flared into a flame was as quick as it extinguished into sadness. He was still having a hard time believing that his good friend had been murdered in this small town of Forks where literally _**nothing**_ ever happened. I couldn't believe it either...

I approach him and wrap my arms around his middle for a brief hug. "Dad..." My voice trails off, "You know that I'm a black belt. I promise you, _swear_ to you, that I'll be safe. And besides... James wouldn't hurt a fly." This was the truth... I think. "He's a little weird with the red contacts and the total _bad-boy_ looking type but... he might be gay."

At that assumption I made which part of me wanted to actually consider, Charlie's somber mood turned into one of pure amusement.

He snorted out, "What?"

With a roll of my eyes, I mutter what has been nagging my mind since last night, "James might be homosexual, dad."

The raising of his eyebrows had me explaining further, "He apparently speaks French, doesn't really dress like a guy trying to impress a girl would and did not even attempted to make a move on me yesterday."

It was true. He may have aimlessly flirted and started calling me darling in French but not once did he try to kiss me or anything like most guys would do on the first "date"... not that James and I were on a date, to begin with.

"Well... that's _different_." Charlie quietly noted with another raise of his eyebrows.

"Exactly! So there is nothing to worry about, dad."

He nods his head once. "I guess.. just, be home before ten and I gave this to Bells, so I'm also going to give it to you." Charlie reached in his pocket and pulled out a little green can of pepper spray. He tossed it to me, which I caught with ease. "Blind him with that and then go for the ba-"

I cut him off before he could finish that sentence and sigh heavily, "Seriously, dad?"

Charlie shrugs his shoulders. "Better safe than sorry and I am dead serious."

"If you insist," I mumble once the look on his face told me he wouldn't be taking the pepper spray back from me. The revving of an engine outside thankfully saved me from whatever this was right now. I point to the door. "That's him..."

As dad runs his fingers through his hair, he says with a small smile, "Remember what I told you, Max." before letting me out the door and rolling his eyes at the sight of the blonde perched waiting on that damn motorcycle.

Everything was the same as yesterday. Same jacket, same worn jeans, the same shoes, and the same cocky smile. Only this time he had a leather cuff bracelet on. Walking up to him, I couldn't help but blush at the way his smile widened.

"I hate that damn bike," I say matter-of-factly, causing him to laugh.

"Stop complaining and hurry up and hop on, _chèri_!" He urged while revving the bike up, an almost wild look in his crimson eyes.

Pouting, I did as I was told, climbing up on behind him, my arms tightly wrapped around his waist. This was definitely my least favorite part about this guy, his damn bike.

6

We parked outside of a forested area; it was small, and a place that I knew rather well. I remember coming here to hide out when my sister and I played with some of the _La Push_ kids and ever since then I made sure to memorize the area.

James climbed off, holding out a hand to help me which I definitely didn't need, but from the vibrations of riding and the sharp turns he made, my legs felt like jelly and were shaking so hard that I had to hold onto his arm for support. He let out a soft chuckle, causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"What are we doing out here?" I questioned, walking a few steps ahead of him to get a good look at the area. The trees were tall and skimpy from the oncoming season but the evergreens were absolutely beautiful this time of the year. I was probably grinning like _The Joker_ now and it might freak him out but I didn't care. I loved it out here.

James, with his jacket half zipped up, revealing chiseled pecs and a sexy ass collarbone, chimed out, "I thought it'd be nice to give you a little tour of my... _home_."

My head whips around to face him, "Your _home_?"

James motions to the nearest tree. "Yeah, this is my sitting room." Then points in front of us, "And that's my dining area." He carries on, pointing to different trees and in many directions the deeper we got into the forest, calling them different sections of his "summer home", making me laugh at the silliness.

I play along and plop myself up against the log of a fallen tree. "Your bed isn't too comfy. Ever heard of those foam mattresses? You should definitely invest in one."

"Oh, I don't need a fancy-schmancy bed with a foam mattress," He retorts, his voice low yet prowling. Gingerly, slowly, James crept over to me on the tip of his toes, gazing at me with those red eyes that suddenly looked dark. It was... enticing yet a bit frightening. He suddenly seemed dazzling, predatory-almost and I found myself leaning forward, leaning towards him as if I could place myself in his words, dripping with innuendo, "I find... hardwood to be more _durable_."

I gulped once, twice. "D-Durable for what?"

James nimble fingers are swift and quick as they stroke over the wood chips of the fallen log I sat on, "Let's just say... I'm a bit... _rough_."

My throat felt drier than desert sand. He had me swooned and feeling what I was feeling by hinting at things involving beds... things I did not want to think about but couldn't help with the way he looked at me... with his darkened eyes. His tongue slowly grazed over his lips, in a teasing manner. _Teasing me_.

" _Mackenzie_?" He spoke softly.

"Yes?" I answer back almost too eagerly, not even caring that he somehow knew my full name...

"Do you want to play a game?"

"G-Game?" I stammered, squirming a bit in my spot. "What kind of game?"

"An... _exploring_ game." He elaborated more. "Exploring with a bit of hide and seek."

And just the idea and concept makes me tremble with excitement.

Looking up at James, who was staring for some reason I grinned even more.

"Let's explore!" I shouted happily, the innuendo completely forgotten as I raised my arms above my head.

Apparently, my excitement completely startled James as he stood frozen in place, staring at me. I ran quickly towards the tree line, pausing only to give James an impatient look. "Come on, James!"

He seemed to snap out of an inner monologue before following me. My excitement for adventure overpowered my slight dislike and lust for this man. _This is how you get kidnapped, Max._ Shut up, inner voice that sounds suspiciously like Bella.

I ran, hopped, and skipped over fallen logs, bushes, and rocks. I was having a lot of fun just burning off steam.

Stopping next to a stream, I frowned at it, the water was really cold, I don't even have to touch it to know this. Pouting, I wanted to keep going forward, but I also didn't want to get sick, which is what would happen if I decided to walk through this stream.

The feeling of cold hands wrapping around my waist had me almost screaming as I was lifted up into equally cold arms.

"Damn it, James!" I shouted, glaring at him as he laughed, before making his way across the swiftly flowing water, it went up to his knees as he walked across a mini land bridge under the water, I would have struggled, but I didn't want to be dropped into the freezing water, so I just held on tightly to the blonde man who found amusement in startling and scaring me.

Once on the other side, he set me down onto my feet, my face bright red as I attempted to glare at him.

"I didn't ask for you to carry me," I muttered, causing him to snort slightly. "And you're ruining the idea of the game! If this is exploring I need to cross that stream and if this is hiding, you're supposed to give me time to hide and then you seek."

"Uh-huh," He shook his head. "You obviously wanted to cross, but was having second thoughts and even then, you're young, human and you all tend to get sick easily."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You're human too, idiot. You can get sick just like me!" I sneered, though the expression he made, one mixed with amusement and arrogance had me thinking otherwise. "And what do you mean I'm young?" My hands were on my hips now. "Just how old are you?"

"... twenty-two." He said though he seemed to struggle to keep from laughing. "And I doubt it."

I raised a brow at him before shrugging it off. "Whatever, wannabe superhuman," I said tease, grabbing his arm to make sure he followed.

As we walked deeper and further away from the usual trail, the terrain became more difficult and the tree line got thicker. Not even realizing it, I was holding his hand and he seemed more than content to leave his hand in mine, me, not so much. With cheeks bright red, I ripped my hand from his grasp and looked away from his smirky face. I could drop kick that smirk away from his face at any given moment but I had an even better idea.

Without a word, I took off running as fast as I could to find a decent place to hide from him. I can tell he wasn't expecting it and that I had leeway because when I turned back briefly, he was just standing in that same spot with his hands on his hips and his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Catch me!" I called out to him, giggling once I turned in my direction of running.

I was athletic and a damn good runner. He looked like he _might_ be able to catch up to me. If he tried.

Weaving through the trees along the unexplored path, I skid to a stop for a brief moment to recover my breath. I wasn't completely exposed due to the hulking tree I hid behind as I took deeps breaths in and out, thinking to myself what the next move would be and where exactly could I hide.

I did do a lot of exploring as a young girl on the beaches of La Push and the forest that surrounded it, but this area wasn't entirely familiar. It was unexplored and uncrossed by me. It was the very first time for me to be this deep out in the woods. The elders often told Jacob, me and the others tall-tales about monsters called "Pale Faces" that sucked the blood of bad little kids that crossed the boundary line but I know that it was all a load of lies.

The area surrounding me was completely ethereal. It was beautiful. The game of hiding was forgotten for a moment as I took a few steps around to observe my surroundings: lush, green canopy of trees, fluttering wildlife and I think I had just seen the most cutest looking deer. Or maybe it as an elk.

My lips tug into a content smile that curves further once I hear a twig crunching and snapping a few feet away from me. It was so quiet other than the sounds of nature and my own breathing, I feel as if I had a heightened sense of hearing.

James was near.

How he had caught up or found me was beyond me, maybe he cheated, maybe he was a damn good tracker of sorts because he loved the forest but all I know is that the excitement and adrenaline rushed throughout my body and I was off.

Cresting the hill, I broke free from my spot perched hiding behind the tree, skidding across a patch of pine needles that crunched underneath my feet and gently rolled freely down an embankment, a natural landslide that served my purposes more effectively and sped the escape from my blonde pursuer.

I didn't stop running and ducking until I was out of breath again and my heart pounded in my ears at the sheer, utter anticipation of being sought.

I had kept it up for about a half hour and wasn't one to throw in the towel... but I decided to reveal myself from the thick underbrush surrounding a giant sycamore once I heard heavy footsteps belonging to that of a man, James... only to have my eyes land on a dark-skinned man with long hair, a sense of familiarity with the darkening red eyes, highly structured cheekbones and although a little rugged, overall attractive face.

 _Geez, what's up with the trend in beauty and red eyes here in Forks?!_ I thought, frowning to myself.

His expression seemed to be disapproving for some reason. The man fingered with his long dreadlocked hair as he observed me with calculating eyes. I squirmed a bit under his scrutiny, wondering what the hell was he looking at and what he was even doing out here. His appearance was nomadic in a sense but it didn't seem welcoming.

I felt myself locking up, defensive mechanisms kicking in. I thought back to the pepper spray stashed in the big pocket of my jean jacket and tried pinpointing the better moves to fight him with based on his stature and body size, should he be dangerous.

The man finally spoke, his voice light and airy, a shrilling bell laced with eloquence, "And just what are you doing out here?"

I gulped out an answer, suddenly feeling sweat near my forehead. "I... could ask you the same thing."

The dark-skinned man burst out in a chuckle, making me shiver in my spot kneeled on the ground. Slowly, I rose and took a step away, my back hitting the trunk of the sycamore tree.

"What a snarky one you are..." he trailed off, licking his lips. "And you smell... _delightful_ too."

I smile almost challengingly, cocking my head to the side, hand perched in my pocket, braced on the nozzle of the spray ready to blind him and then do whatever I had to do to... escape his stare that made me feel sick.

He almost inched a step closer to me and I was ready to attack and run until he snapped his head to the left.

"James." He said, gazing at the blonde man who suddenly appeared a few feet away from us. He was tense and came to stand slightly in front of me.

"What do you want, Laurent?" he asked in a hardened tone, to which the man only sighed, shaking his head, causing his dreads to move almost gracefully with the movement.

"Is this why we've come back here?" He questioned. "For a mere _pet_ , you've found?"

The man named Laurent shook his head once more, tsking to the blonde as if he were a child. And for the pet he referred to, it couldn't have been me he was talking about. I am no pet.

"Get out of here now, Laurent." James hissed through gritted teeth.

"She will not be happy James." Was all he said, which sent a confusing course of jealousy through me.

 _She_. That one word was enough to snap me from my stupor. I was no longer concerned about the friend of James named Laurent but of the fact that he was associated with a _she_. Laurent made his leave, which I hadn't come to notice until he was gone because I was suddenly riding a wave.

"She?!" I asked, stepping away from the tree, towards the blonde. "What does he mean _she_? And who is she?"

James' expression was almost panicked as he tried to appease me, though all I wanted to do was punch him.

"Well?!" My voice was quivering with anger. "Aren't you going to say anything?!"

I continued to glare at him as he tried to explain himself, though I wasn't listening.

I was berating myself for thinking he was gay and not attracted to me to thinking he was attracted to me to getting turned on by him earlier to even being here with him, especially when there now was a _she_.

James called my full name, " _Mackenzie_."

And I just stared really hard, only for him to shout in pain as he gripped the side of his face, small fracture like cracks appeared on his cheek just under his eye, traveling down to just below his jawline.

Eyes wide, I backed away from him, freaked out at what I had just seen. And I don't want to admit it but I had a feeling that I had done that. I don't know how or want to even think why but...

"I…" I could barely get the words out as I shook my head, fear ripping through me following by guilt for hurting James, making me want to run. "I'm sorry."

I turned and ran, which is out of character for me, but it was all I could do. My panic causing me to do a really stupid thing as I crashed into the river, the freezing water barely noticed until I reached the middle, the water reaching mid-thigh for me. I had slipped on a rock, causing me to let out a scream before I fell under the surface of the water, my eyes wide as my even more panicked self-took a breath, only to breath in a lung full of water.

It was only a few moments later when cold arms wrapped around my waist and brought me back up to the surface.

I coughed and spluttered as I forced the water from my lungs while heavily leaning against my savior.

"She's not important to me, just a _friend_ who's over-protective and maybe a bit possessive," James' voice whispered into my ears. "I promise you, that no one is as important to me as you are."

I didn't believe him though.

My whole body wracking with shivers as I was placed on the bike in front of him, one of his arms wrapped around my waist as he started up the bike.

I kept my eyes closed as I felt the biting wind on my face. I pressed my face into his jacket and pressed close to him, he still kept one arm around me as we rode, though I didn't feel anxious or scared, just tired.

6

We pulled to a stop in front of my house, I was partially asleep when I was lifted from the bike and into cold arms once again. James made his way up the steps and before he could even knock on the door, my father's enraged voice woke me up even farther. He was yelling at James about why I was wet and unconscious.

"Dad, it's fine, stop yelling," I grumbled as I opened my eyes.

"It is not fine, you're soaking wet in the middle of winter!" he shouted, glaring heavily at James who only seemed to stare back.

"We were _innocently_ playing in the woods and I had slipped and fallen into the river, dad. If it wasn't for James I would have drowned." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

His eyes seemed to soften slightly as he huffed angrily, "I'm still not going to like him or you hanging out with him if it entails you coming home like this." He muttered as James looked down at me in shock.

"I'm not asking you to, he's my gay _friend_ , _not_ my lover." I rolled my eyes. I knew that James didn't swing that way but it would appease my father if he thought the blonde was not attracted to me.

James was silent probably in shock at my statement but then muttered something indiscernible under his breath.

"I need to get inside before I catch a cold," I say quickly, wiggling around until James set me on the ground, holding my shoulders to better steady me until I was able to stand upright on my own. "Thank you for today, James." Biting my bottom lip which was something I don't ever do, I nod once and close the door in his face.

I yelled as I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Dad, be nicer to him, okay?"

As I shoved off the wet clothes and got under the hot water in the shower, I couldn't help shaking my head. Geez, what is wrong with me today? I must be sick already if I'm acting like this.

It started out harmless and fun and then turned into complete chaos with James and his strange friend as well as the mention of the mysterious "she". I furiously scrubbed my fingers through my hair, shampooing angrily at the thought of whoever "she" was.

Then I thought back to how furious I was. How James was suddenly hurt because I was thinking how much I wanted to hurt him... and how his face cracked and healed all just the same. Him calling me human... the red eyes... pale faces across the boundaries of the forest... I had some serious thinking to do.


	7. Chapter 7 Edited

**Hey guys and Gals. This is chapter seven. It took forever I know. But now it's here and its finally done. Dudes. This may be the last update for the next couple of months, I'm sorry. Just be at ease with knowing chapter 8 is underway. I'll try to get it finished in a bit. Can't promise anything though. Thank you for being patient!**

My decision to wander Port Angeles by myself late at night was a bad idea. It was Saturday and I had borrowed Bella's truck to get here so that I could go to work. After work, I decided to wander after dropping Tommy Wilde off at home, rather than go straight home. I needed time to think things over; the whole James incident from a week ago was still churning in my mind. I hadn't seen him since. I couldn't figure out what that cracking was, or what had really caused it. Keeping my gaze downward, my brow furrowed as I thought long and hard about it.

Going through my mind was so many different thoughts and theories that was making my head spin. What was with the cracking? _Maybe he's actually on crack._ _ **Ha-ha, very funny.**_ Why did his face heal so quickly? _Maybe it's one of those rare skin disorders._ Is he even human? _Maybe he's like Superman._ Whatever it is _,_ I didn't want to find out any time soon, though I have a feeling I'm going to, whether I like it or not.

I shuddered just thinking about it. There are a few _logical_ possibilities as to what he could be swimming through my mind, but then, there was also the crazy possibility of me not being human as well popping up now and then. Maybe I'm like Cat Woman. _Minus the cat abilities._ Or like Rogue from X-Men. _That just came to mind because Mike kept talking about the new X-Men movie coming out._

I mean... I grew up like a normal kid, I had never done anything like what had happened with the whole cracking, and yet, _someway_ , _somehow_ I knew it was me who did it. I hurt him; I had to be the one who made the cracks appear on his skin like that.

I shuddered once again.

 _I can't stand this, I need to distract myself._

Glancing around for anything that seemed appealing, I saw the old and almost enchanted looking bookstore I had been meaning to check out later.

Perfect.

Making my way up the steps, I paused briefly in front of the door. There was a scarf like curtain hanging over the window, giving the entrance to the shop a mysterious look. Once I opened the door the little bell rung overhead and it startled me. I glared slightly at the little bronze colored bell and huffed, before carefully shutting the door and making my way deeper into the small shop. It seemed more like a shaman shop, with crystals and books on magic and mystical creatures rather than just an ordinary bookstore.

I started browsing through the creature books, pausing at one on myths, legends, and lore. Picking it up, I leafed through it, not even noticing the elderly Native American man making his way towards me.

"I see you found something that suits your interests." His voice came from right beside me, causing me to yelp and whip around, refraining from outright punching the poor man.

"Uh… yes, I did." I say nervously, trying to slow my heart rate down.

The man just smiled and chuckled briefly. "Come to the front when you wish to purchase your items."

I nodded, slightly miffed, before going back to browsing, keeping the book I had picked up tightly in my hands. I found a book on "physical and mental abilities humans are capable of", instantly interested in it. I picked it up, completely ready to buy it, along with the other one and get home and study the content cover to cover. ' _Man, I sound like Bella_.' I thought to myself as I frowned, making my way to the front to pay.

Gently setting my findings down onto the countertop, the elderly man gently placed a beautiful amethyst onto of the two books as well as a white, almost clear quartz gem.

"What are these?" I asked, curious as to why he was putting them on my books since I didn't come to buy crystals after all.

"The _Amethyst_ will protect you from negative energy, providing protection, the clear quartz will provide healing energy when you need it most." The man smiled. "Both are free of charge, the books are 25.86."

My head nods, eyes gleaming at the crystals and mind wondering if they'd actually do me any good. He then put my purchases in a cloth bag as I paid and waved me goodbye. "Have a good day young Miss."

I smile before leaving the small shop, then easily find Bella's old truck before hopping into it, already dreading the long drive home.

7

I walked into the house silently, carefully locking the door. Turning around, I squeaked, dad was sitting right in that ratty old recliner that was positioned to face the door, staring at me with his gun in his lap.

"Why are you late?" he asked, his voice quiet yet solemn, face drooped with disappointment.

"Work ran late and I wanted to buy some books so I did." I shrug, not lying at all. I then gave him a blank look. "I won't be late again, and next time I'll call, but Tommy's mom didn't pick him up, so I had to drive him to his house and his nanny picked him up at the door and even looked worried." I wanted to mention the fact that I was also concerned, considering his mother was never late but that might just worry him some more.

I just shrugged once again, explaining, "I took a walk as well, needing time to think, and then I headed home."

I watched as he let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wish grounding you would work, but you don't really do much except work and go to school." He muttered, grumbling. "Next time this happens you'll have to…" he paused, furrowing his brow as he tried to come up with a proper punishment.

"How about I don't see James or hang out with Angela?" I offered, already making my way up the stairs towards my room.

"Yeah, both of those." He nodded seriously, slightly embarrassed that his teenage daughter gave herself a proper punishment that he couldn't come up with. "For two weeks."

I snorted. "Alright dad," I didn't really want to see James anyway, and I don't really hang out with Angela that often either.

7

I sat in my art class that I attend right before lunch, doodling on a piece of paper, I wasn't too good at drawing, most people disagree, but I can't really agree with them. My drawings are usually just crude sketches and pretty bad. Dad wanted me to try something new in school, so I put down an elective for a class I never thought twice about. I prefer creative writing or even gymnastics.

Looking up at the teacher who was droning on and on about the colour wheel, I couldn't help but snort softly, this class was incredibly boring.

Turning my gaze out the window, I noted how sunny it was, and realized that most of the cafeteria would be empty because most of the students will want to eat outside. I also made a mental note that gym class will take place outside as well. I sighed; today is going to be a long day.

7

I sat with Bella outside on the bed of her truck, eating a lunch meat sandwich and sipping occasionally on the apple juice that I had bought from the cafeteria. I was listening to her rant and rave about her boyfriend, occasionally offering to end his pathetic existence or to beat the pulp out of him. She complained about him rarely, so he really must have done something to make her mad. It was honestly quite entertaining.

"Bella, seriously, if you're really that upset about it, just dump him," I said offhandedly, ignoring the offended look she gave me.

"I can't do that Max, I still really like him." I had finally gotten her to stop saying she loves him, they had barely been dating two months, you don't say you love someone until at least the third month. At least, that's my opinion.

I shrugged, "Whatever you say, sister of mine, be sure not to slip on mud today, we're outside for Gym." I finished my sandwich and capped the rest of my apple juice, slipping it into my bag before hopping off the bed of the truck. "I'd rather not make another trip to the hospital because you broke your arm." I raised a brow at her. It was February, almost March, so there was still snow and slush, but that didn't mean we get to stay inside for Gym, it was decent outside, not too cold because the sun was out.

Bella huffed and followed me, closing the hatch to the bed of her truck before quickening her pace to catch up. "I won't slip and break my arm, Max," she said, pouting slightly as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

I had a lot going through my mind all day, the possibilities of what he was led to three possibilities, Vampire, Ghoul or Hot Crackhead. I still haven't looked at the books, too scared to see what I would find.

7

Bella was right, she didn't slip and break her arm, but she did slip and almost sprain her wrist. I snickered from the passenger seat of her truck as she winced when she bent her wrist a certain way. It was definitely going to be sore for the next day or two.

"Shut up Max," she muttered, starting the vehicle up.

"At least you didn't break it," I smirked, leaning back in my seat after buckling up, "I could drive you know, not like I didn't offer already."

"I'm fine Max, I didn't break anything." She replied, pulling out of the student parking lot.

I nodded, "alright." I replied, looking out the window to watch the scenery go by, "whatever you say sis."

The rest of the drive home was spent in silence, along with the walk through the house and the homework time. Dinner was especially quiet as it seemed both Bella and I had a lot on our minds.

Dad seemed a bit concerned though. "Everything alright girls?" he asked hesitantly as though he were expecting his two teenage daughters to snap in the common teenager way.

" _ **Fine dad."**_ We replied in unison, finishing eating almost simultaneously, and we both rose, placing our plates in the sink, it was dad's turn to do the dishes that night.

"Good night dad." I smiled, kissing his cheek before heading upstairs, leaving Bella alone with our father so I could shower, brush my teeth, and get changed for bed, half an hour later I was laying in bed comfortably, already dozing off when I heard my sister enter my room. She crawled into my bed with me before getting comfortable. She usually does this when she's stressing about something and didn't want to be alone.

"Night Max," she mumbled softly, causing me to smile.

"Night Bella." And then I was out like a light, falling straight into dreamland.

 _There was a knock at the door._

 _"Max?"_

 _I was just slipping into the gorgeous red gown courtesy of Bella's weird yet rich friend, Alice Cullen, sister to her equally weird yet rich boyfriend, Edmund Cullen._

 _("_ _ **That's Edward, Max! Get his name correct, please.**_ _" A voice sounded off in my head._

 _"Oh, whatever Bella! Even in my dreams, you feel you have the need to make your presence known!"_

 _"_ _ **That's only because—**_ _")_

 _ANYWAYS, upon receiving the gift from Alice in Wonderland Cullen, my first thoughts was that it looked like a big, silk blanket, but once I slipped it on and smoothed over a tiny wrinkle, I see what she meant when she said the dress was meant for me._

 _It was beautiful in all of its essences. Silk material, low neckline, hem towering to the floor with cascading waves and tight yet loose enough to fit like a glove to my body AND be comfortable to move around in._

 _It was perfect._

 _Just like tonight was going to be._

 _"Max?" There was another knock at the door._

 _"I'm ready, dad." I softly say, slipping into the matching silk sneakers that strangely did not make the dress look bad._

 _He opened my bedroom door with a small smile engraved in the features of his face._

 _"You look beautiful, Max."_

 _I must have been matching the dress because I swear my cheeks felt warm with a blush._

 _"Thank you," I quietly retort, walking over to him._

 _He took my hand and guided me out the door... but we weren't in the hallway of our home anymore... it was just me and I was suddenly sitting in an empty restaurant with only one table—my table—dimmed lights and an overall sultry atmosphere._

 _My eyes flickered around before finding their destination and landing on no one other than James._

 _He looked beautiful. No, handsome. No, sexy. No,—_

 _"Ravishing?"_

 _I shook my head. "I was going to say dashing but that too."_

 _A deep laugh trilled from the back of his throat._

 _"Thank you, Max," he smiled his perfect teeth in a toothy grin. "You don't look so bad yourself you know."_

 _At the look on my face and my eyes drifting down to the beautiful dress, hands touching my perfectly curled hair and tongue licking over the matte ruby red lipstick adorning my two lips, James came correct and rephrased what he said._

 _"I mean, you look gorgeous. The most beautiful human I've ever laid eyes on."_

 _I blushed again. This time all the way down to my neck._

 _He reached across the table, grasping my hand and held it in his, all while his sly thumb brushed circles over my knuckles in a soothing motion._

 _His dark, molten black colored eyes stare off deeply into mine almost putting me in a trance._

 _What were we doing here? I don't know._

 _Why was I so hungry? I don't know._

 _Why was there a sudden burn in my throat? Another good question._

 _At swallowing back what could be described as venom, James let out another deep laugh, letting go of my hand and leaning back into the soft cushions of his seat._

 _"Are you hungry?" He asked, raising a perfectly arched blonde eyebrow._

 _My hand doesn't go to my stomach, it goes to my throat strangely._

 _I nod._

 _"Well, before you drink..."_

 _Drink? Not eat?_

 _"I mean before the main course is served to us today," he motions to the empty plates in front of us and delicately placed silverware, "let's..._ _ **play a game**_ _."_

 _A game? At a time like this? James being James..._

 _My arms cross over my chest. "What kind of game?"_

 _His eyes seemed elsewhere. They didn't look into mine but looked below my neck._

 _I followed where they lay and once realizing, I uncrossed my arms and reached across the table, nudging his big head with a little force. "Focus up and here, not down there!"_

 _He rolls his eyes but elaborates, "Nothing too serious or big... just a little role-playing. You can be Little Red Riding Hood... and I'll be the Big Bad James!"_

 _"Don't you mean Wolf?"_

 _He shakes head and grins cockily. "No, I said_ _ **James**_ _."_

 _A sigh escapes my lips. There was no denying James when it came to games so I agree and he begins in a cool, slick tone._

 _"My, my, little red." He licks his lips, making me gulp. "What a beautiful_ _ **red**_ _**dress**_ _you have there."_

 _I lean forward, move toward him, "All the more to undress."_

 _He clears his throat. "And what a beautiful, beautiful_ _ **neck**_ _you have there."_

 _I felt my whole body go still. But regardless, I gulp up a retort. "All the more for you to..._ _ **bite**_ _."_

 _Did I really just say that?_

 _He licks his lips once more._

 _"My, my, James..." I start. "What piercing_ _ **red eyes**_ _you have."_

 _He stares at me. "All the more to_ _ **watch**_ _you with, little red."_

 _"What beautiful features you have..."_

 _He motions to his angular,_ _sparkling_ _face. "All the more to_ _ **dazzle**_ _you with, little red."_

 _"And what cool,_ _ **diamond hard**_ _skin you have..."_

 _"All the more to be_ _ **indestructible**_ _with, little red."_

 _By now I wanted to stop but my mind and my mouth kept going._

 _James was suddenly... looking different each time I said something. He was looking beyond average, he didn't seem so... like me anymore, he didn't seem so... normal, I guess._

 _His eyes darkened and I could see the purple circles or bruises underneath as if he hadn't slept in ages. He seemed even more beautiful than before, skin looking hard like stone yet sparkling like a diamond ... and even so... his beauty was stifling. Scary._

 _"Continue on, Max," James urged even though I was clearly uncomfortable._

 _"Wh-What very_ _ **sharp teeth**_ _you have..."_

 _The settings changed._

 _We were no longer in an empty restaurant and I was no longer dressed beautifully in a silk red dress and matching shoes. We were... in the forest._

 _I felt my heart beat quicken and my breathing becomes ragged. I had been running. I had stopped to hide behind a tree and catch my breath. I knew I had to keep going. But my feet felt like they were glued in place... I couldn't move._

 _All while the role-playing game we had been playing repeated in my head over and over and over until it left off at the last thing I had said..._

 _"What very sharp teeth you have..."_

 _"All the more to drink you with!" A voice suddenly growled, steel grip latching onto my arm, piercing black eyes glared at me and sharp teeth piecing into my neck._

 _I let out a scream at the immense pain I felt as his teeth sank into my skin and the blood within me drained like he was sucking through a straw..._

"Max, honey, Max..."

"Wake up, Max!"

My eyes fluttered open as I shot up in bed.

"You were having a bad dream," Dad uneasily said.

My eyes came to and I realized he and Bella were near my side of the bed and had been trying to shake me awake, but I couldn't wake up...

My hand shot to my neck where James had just bit me and began to drink my blood.

"Are you okay, Max?" Dad questioned, his eyebrows furrowing further with concern.

I mechanically nod, wincing a bit when Bella leans over to wipe away the sweat beating down my forehead.

"Are you sure?" My sister questioned. "You never have nightmares. Usually, it's me..."

I nod once more but make sure to look Bella in the eyes so she understood that we had to talk.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine..."

Dad doesn't seem convinced though.

"Are you sure?"

Bella and I both say, " **Yes, dad.** "

He seems taken back that we answered at the same time but nevertheless nods his head and wishes us a goodnight once more.

Immediately once he leaves the room and we can hear his door close, Bella closes our room door and slides back into bed with me, listening intently while I reiterate what the hell I had just dreamed.

And instead of laughing it off like I wanted to do, she looks me in the eyes and they say exactly what mine had just said.

We have to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed near the end. I wanted to get this out to you as fast as possible. I had it mostly written out for months now but I hit a bad patch in my life emotionally. I am getting the help I need and my little boy has been a huge handful, so I haven't found time to write until recently. Now that I'm a single mother trying to raise an infant on her own, please find some patience with me as I will most likely be posting chapters and taking months of absence as I try to find time to write in between child care, self care, emotional/mental care, and money problems/solutions. I would like to give out my sincerest apologies as this story and all of my other stories will have even slower updates, but updates nonetheless. I hope you can be patient with with me. Now, on with the long awaited chapter. (Fair warning, its a bit short)**

* * *

My thoughts were still on the dream I had. I couldn't stop the shudder as I touched my throat, my brow furrowing slightly. I was startled from my thoughts as I flinched from a French fry hitting my cheek.

I looked up and glared at the culprit. Bella looked away innocently, but I could tell she was worried.

"I'm fine Bells," I said, sighing in slight annoyance.

She raised a brow at me. "You've been touching your neck since this morning." She replied.

"I know, I just can't believe it," I replied, unable to wrap my head around the possibility of it all being true. I still haven't told her about the time I cracked his face, literally.

"It is a lot to take in at first." She replied softly, turning her brown eyes towards her plate as she chewed her bottom lip.

I rolled my eyes. "That, my dear sister is a massive understatement," I replied, giving her a blank look as I took a drink from my strawberry milk-shake.

She huffed and snatched a potato wedge off my plate, ignoring my horrified look as she chomped on it.

"YOU THIEF!" I shouted, pointing at her dramatically as I puckered my lips and screwed my eyes in a childish glare as I crossed my arms, ignoring her laughter as I looked away from her, noticing quite a few eating customers staring as I snorted, before breaking down in laughter as well.

It's been so long since we did anything like this. Ever since Eddie boy came into our lives it appeared as if Bella had forgotten I existed. It felt nice to hang out with my best friend since birth again. Giving her a look, I could tell she felt the same, even though it seemed like her mind was elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, frowning as I munched on a potato wedge, giving her a curious look as she chewed her bottom lip before shaking her head.

"It's nothing." She murmured, quickly stuffing her mouth with burger to avoid answering any more questions.

I shrugged. She'd tell me eventually.

POV Change

In the dark denseness of the woods, not too far away from the Swan house, James was in a defensive stance. His eyes wild as he looked at all the of the Cullen family cornering him. Carlisle took a calm step forward, his expression completely serious. "You need to leave Max alone." He said, his voice had an undertone of steel, like it could cut the air itself. "Leave Forks, don't come back here." He sounded as though he wished he didn't have to say these words to him, but he had to.

"Why would I want to do that?" James asked, his eyes looking wild as he tried to keep all of the Cullens in his line of sight.

"If you hurt her, we will tear you apart." Rosalie hissed, even though she didn't quite get along with either of the Swan girls, she also didn't want to see any harm come to either of them, yet.

"HURT?!" He scoffed, almost as though the very thought made him laugh. "I would never want to hurt her!"

"You drink human blood! Why would you not want to hurt her? Doesn't her blood call to you?" Edward was feeling very confused as he questioned the French vampire.

"It does, but not in a way that makes me want to eat her, I feel this pull in my chest, she calls out to me, I want to protect her, ravage her, and keep her close all at once." James stood up, his hand suddenly in his hair as he made a huge flip in personality, he almost looked like a teenage boy angsting over his first love, having no words to describe how he was feeling.

The Cullen clan watched him in shocked silence.

Carlisle cleared his throat, almost sounding embarrassed. "Keep our warning in mind, don't turn her, bite her or harm her in anyway." He nodded to his family and the all backed off. "You will be punished depending on the type of harm you do to that girl."

James gave them a shocked look and he could only nod, fighting the cocky smirk from spreading across his face, he tried to keep his posture relaxed even though all he wanted to do was cross his arms and lean on one foot in a confident stance. But he didn't and just kept silent. He would never hurt Max, he felt too much for her, even though it confused him. The very thought of hurting her made him want to set himself on fire. He didn't know what he would do if he did hurt her. He didn't understand this feeling at all and was hoping the Cullens would shed some light on it for him, but before he could ask, they all left him. He sighed and felt his shoulders go slack. "That was surprisingly stressful." He muttered to himself.

Max POV

I laid sprawled on my bed, humming softly along to the new Rihanna song, Hypnotized. I may seem tomboyish, but I still love listening to girly songs and what not. I looked up at the ceiling, homework laying forgotten next to me as I became lost in thought. I couldn't help but wonder where James had gone. It's been nearly two weeks since I had last seen him. While I had no actual desire to see him, I couldn't help but be curious of his whereabouts.

Closing my eyes slowly, I felt a sigh slip past my lips. My favorite green hoodie tied around my hips. My white washed bell bottom jeans and black tee shirt clad the rest of my body. My black sneakers were still on my feet as I fell into the dream land once more. This time, it was more pleasant.

~The breeze tickled my neck with my hair, it was down, and I was wearing my favourite ripped blue jeans and my green hoodie. I was barefoot with my toes in the grass. It was soft and cold, it felt so real it should have been.

Looking up at the sky, I felt the warm sun on my face, and I closed my eyes, letting a relaxed sigh out as I smiled.

Hearing a branch snap behind me startled me out of my reverie. Turning around quickly, I was hit with a shocked surprise as joy filled my chest. There stood before me, was James. As usual, he had his shirt off. I opened my mouth to call to him, but when he stepped out into the sunlight I was almost blinded and put into a stunned silence as it bounced off his bare, chiseled, chest like light bouncing off a disco ball. I couldn't stop the awed gasp from escaping me as I stared. He smirked at me, his arms coming around my waist, only then did I noticed just how close he had gotten to me. I felt like me knees were made of jelly.

When he leaned down to kiss me, I was woken up by my alarm.

I didn't stop the loud and pitiful groan from escaping from my mouth. I grabbed my alarm clock in record speed and chucked it at my wall, forever silencing that infernal machine. "Oops." I said, although not apologetic at all. Time to get ready for another day of school.


End file.
